Street Fighter: Gem Pony
by Masterob
Summary: Set after The Friendship Dimensions, Rarity ends up in the world of Street Fighter where she is taken in by the Spanish Ninja Vega, who takes a liking to her for her beauty and charm. Rarity hopes to find a way home, but what happens when Vega's affection for her won't allow her to leave, and his affection turns into desire? Will contain Sexual Content.
1. Clash of Beauty

**Beauty comes in all different forms, some generous, some deadly.**

* * *

All Rarity had remembered was going to rescue her sister from King Sombra, what she didn't expect was to be blasted into a portal, going to who knows where.

After flying through she landed in a small canterlot type city.

"Ow, that was no way to treat a lady, when I see that troublesome King I'll teach him a thing or two about etiquette".She stood up and checked around the city, "Oh my, this place looks so much like Canterlot", she explored a bit and noticed something strange, the inhabitants of the city.

"What strange creatures, never seen anything like it before, though their clothing is simply Marvelous, should I approach them? Are they friendly? Though if they're anything like the ponies of Canterlot they might be a bit snooty, I guess I should try"

Before she can approached any of them, she noticed a few guys in a spec ops type uniform with the initials S.I.N. engraved on them.

"Wonder what their purpose is?"

The men spoke through a radio.

"No sign of him yet...yeah we'll wait"

Rarity thought for a moment then came to a conclusion, "Maybe they're local authorities, I should to speak with them, maybe they can help, I should hope they can be unbiased"

She approached them and spoke, "Excuse me gentlemen, I need your assistance"

The men saw her and freaked a little.

"A pony?" One guy said.

"Not just any type of pony, a unicorn"

Rarity nodded, "Indeed I am, now then I-"

"Sir, we found a Unicorn pony...no I'm serious...I'll show you", he then took a phone out, "Say cheese", he then took a picture.

"Oh my, I didn't know you took pictures, was my hair ok?"

The man sent the picture through his phone, "Told you...you want us to what?...Ok, sure thing sir", the man spoke to his partner, "Seth wants her, bring her in"

The went to grab her but she took a few steps back, "Um gentlemen, I don't know what's going on but surely we can be reasonable, I just need to get back home"

The men pressed forward to grab her but she retreated as they chased her.

"Someone help! I'm being chased by two brutes!"

They passed by several people as they ran, some confused about seeing a unicorn being chased, though no one answered her pleas for help, eventually Rarity was cornered in an alley.

"Got you now"

"Stay away from me! I'm warning you!" Rarity got into a fighting position.

The men laughed a bit, "Please, you except us to believe-" rarity rushed in an punched a guy in the gut.

"Why you lousy little-!" The guy then whacked Rarity hard in the head a couple of times with his gun, "Unicorn bitch, lets just get her out of here and back to Seth"

"Right, I'll call for a chopper"

The man looked down, "Arrogant little thing, I am curious as to how-" the man suddenly stopped speaking, much to his partner's confusion.

"Hey what's wrong?"

The man fell over dead with a huge stab wound in his back, his partner looked at the masked perpetrator, "It's Ve-" the man was then slashed across by the his chest as he too fell over dead.

The masked man removed his mask to reveal a handsome face as he looked down on Rarity, "Que Eres?" he then picked her up and left back to his home.

Later, Rarity woke up, her head banging from the shot she received, "My head, where am I? Did those men kidnap me?" she then noticed she was sleeping in a nice bed, "Well if they did then at least the room looks nice", she noticed the door, "Well no pony's guarding it, might as well check it out"

Rarity walked to the door and down the halls.

"Wow, such a big place, looks like a mansion", she then heard the sound of an acoustic guitar, "Nice sound, where is it coming from?" Rarity went to the source of the music and found herself in a large room and she sees a man playing the guitar.

"Um, excuse me sir?"

The man stopped playing and noticed Rarity, "You are awake it seems"

Rarity was enamored by his smooth Spanish accent, "Yes, um where am I? How did I get here? Does this have to do with those men that were following me?"

The man shook his head, "No...they have been dealt with, they will not be bothering you"

"Oh good, I don't know why those men even wanted me"

"You are a unicorn, around here unicorns are considered a myth, though I am curious, where did you come from?"

"Well I am not of this world as strange as that may sound"

"I've heard strange things before, so don't worry, but as you can see, most get curious when it comes to such strange things, not to call you strange or anything but around here, unicorns are believed to be nothing short of a fairy tale"

Rarity was confused, "A fairy tale? Unicorns? They're so common where I'm from"

Vega nodded, "While they are common where you are from, in this world, they are not"

"So...no ponies in this world whatsoever?"

"There are ponies, they just don't have horns on their head, nor do they talk"

"What about wings?"

The man raised his eyebrow, "Wings, like a Pegasus? No those are fairy tale too, a type of myth if you will"

Rarity was a bit confused, "So, no Unicorns or Pegusai? Just Earth Ponies?"

"Yes, if that's what you call them"

"And...they don't talk?"

"No, the only noise they make is a 'neigh', maybe some other sounds but that's it"

Rarity sighed, "So I am alone here, how will I get back home? Is there no magic in this world?"

"Magic is pretty rare in this world, I do not possess magic, maybe some do, though perhaps there can be other ways to send you back, I know a man who runs a team of brilliant scientists, perhaps they can use science to help you...you do know if science correct?"

"Yes, my friend is good at Science and Magic"

"Don't worry, I will help you whatever way I can, but in the meantime, you may make yourself at home"

Rarity smiled, "Thanks but I don't wanna be a burden"

"Its no burden, I have plenty of room, besides I can't let you go back out there, it's too dangerous, most people don't take kindly to things they don't understand, such an ugly concept with people"

"Well if you insist, but if I may ask, what do I call you? I don't believe I got your name"

Vega face palmed a little, "Oh my, where are my manners", he stood up and bowed "My name is Vega, what is your name Señorita?"

"Rarity" she said doing a courtesy.

"Such a lovely name"

Rarity blushed a bit and giggled, "Thank you darling, I adore your name as well, plus your accent, I take it you speak another language?"

"Yes, the language I'm addressing you with isn't my primary language, my primary language is Spanish, Español if you will"

"I like it, but anyway thanks for letting me stay in your mansion Mr. Vega"

Vega put his hands up, "Please, just call me Vega, no formalities needed Señorita"

Rarity nodded, "Ok then Vega, and you may simply call me Rarity"

"I will...Rarity"

Rarity smiled, "Well again I thank you for your hospitality"

"Of course, it would not be very gentleman-like of me to leave a lady with nowhere to go, especially one as lovely as you, while Unicorns are myths they were also believed to be the most gorgeous of creatures, you fit the bill perfectly"

Rarity blushed, "You're such charmer, and I must admit, you're really handsome, and I don't even know what species you are"

"I'm a human, in this world, humans are the dominant race"

"Impressive"

Vega walked to her, "Now then, I will show you around my mansion, if you're gonna stay here I want you to be comfortable, I will show you the kitchen so I can know what foods you like, I can show you where the bathrooms are, assuming you use one"

"Of course, I don't know much about ponies here, but we're not animals in my world"

"Good to know, despite you being a pony, you seem no different than any lady I've met, you have proper class"

"Why thank you Vega, you're seem like a proper gentleman as well"

Vega motioned toward the hallway," I can also show you where to go if you need some fresh air, I don't suggest going out the front, if someone saw you it could endanger you again, but you can go out back, there's a place to relax, a nice gazebo to rest at, I have a pool for you to swim in when you feel the need, simply put my mansion is your mansion"

"And you're sure you don't mind?"

"I'm usually busy and not here much, so in a way you're helping by staying here, you can think of yourself as a house sitter if you don't like the idea of freeloading, you can stay in my mansion as long as you need"

"Thank you, thank you so much, I'll try not to stay too long"

"Nonsense, like I said, you stay as long as you need to", Vega turned from her sight with a somewhat evil smile and muttered, "I wouldn't want you to leave too soon my lovely new companion"

* * *

 **Soon there will be consequences of Vega's actions against S.I.N., plus Rarity soon gain step by step access to Vega's life.**


	2. Poolside Talk

**Rarity did once consider herself a Canterlot Girl, perhaps Spain won't be much different?**

* * *

Rarity had gone to the backyard of the Mansion, as Vega stated, it had a nice Gazebo to sit at and a pool to swim in.

She decided to pull up a chair near the pool so she can soak in some sun ways, she was really worried about her friends and her sister but she figured it's best to trust Vega's word that he will help her.

As she sunbathed she noticed Vega come outside, he was talking into something.

"Yes...yeah they were hear last night...yeah I encountered them...they have been dealt with, permanently...no I didn't question them on anything...hey they came on my turf I wasn't gonna...*sigh* fine next time I won't go for the kill...uh huh...fine then...now is there another reason you called?...Wait you wanna what?...Tomorrow? Kinda short notice...right I know you don't care, fine I'll see you here tomorrow", Vega hung up his cell phone, then noticed Rarity sun bathing.

"Everything ok dear?"

"Yeah, though my boss is coming tomorrow, tell me Rarity, when those men chased you, did they get a picture of you?"

Rarity nodded, "Yeah, I hope my mane was alright in that picture"

Vega sighed, "That's not the point Rarity, a group of bad men have evidence of your existence, now my boss is looking for you, he somehow got access to those pictures, I have no idea how though"

"Well, maybe he can help us"

Vega shook his head, "No my boss doesn't like helping people"

Rarity groaned, "Well that sounds really typical"

"Well nevertheless, he obviously can't know you're here, I fear he would take you away"

"I see, so what should I do?"

"You could stay in the room for now, though if they want to spend the night for business reasons I'm gonna have to improvise, but you can't be spotted"

Rarity nodded right.

Vega sat down in a chair next to her, "So anyway Rarity, tell me about yourself, and tell me how exactly did you get here?"

Rarity tapped her chin, "Where to start, well for one I am from a world called Equestria, I love in a town called Ponyville, nice small village, though I had dreams of going to a city called 'Canterlot', it's a nice fancy city, very similar to this place"

"Makes sense, you don't seem like a village type of lady", Vega said.

"Well I'm happy there, I didn't realize it at first but I love Ponyville cause all my friends are there, not to mention my family and my Boutique"

That caught Vega's attention, "You run your own Boutique?"

"Yeah, I call it The Carousel Boutique, I'm a fashion designer"

"Impressive"

"Yeah, it's a dream I had since I was a filly, I would design clothes but I needed a flare, then one day I discovered one thing that can help, the gems, I found I had a special talent for finding gems, I also got my cutie mark in the process"

"Cutie Mark?"

"Yeah, the mark on my flank", Rarity pointed to her flank.

"Those look lovely"

"Thanks, so I became a local sensation, though it expanded when more ponies heard, especially ones in Canterlot, they just adore my fashion and I hope to be a huge success in this market"

"I'm sure you will, though I am curious as to what you can make"

"Perhaps I can show you, in fact that would be a great show of worth for me, to design something for a human" I just need a place to set up shop"

"I can make room for that", Vega offered.

"Fabulous, I shall start as soon as possible"

"I look forward to that, but now tell me, how did you end up in this world?"

"Well me and my friends went to challenge an a great evil, a pony known as King Sombra, who uses shadow magic and has an affiliation for crystals"

"Shadow magic? Makes sense since in my native language 'Sombra' means shadow"

"Wow, that makes a lot of sense, anyway we challenged him and did well, then he pulled a cheap move and sent us to several different dimensions"

"What a coward, though it sounds like you did well, I'm impressed you were willing to fight, you don't seem like the fighting type"

"I don't like fighting but I had to, it's my duty as an Element of Harmony, plus he kidnapped my sister and her friends"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Sweetie Belle"

"Such a pretty name, I bet she's as lovely looking as you"

Rarity blushed, "You're too kind"

"Though I must ask, what is an 'Element of Harmony'?"

"Well, the Elements of Harmony are a type of magic strong to our world, it is the basis of the Magic of Friendship, there are six, represented by six different ponies, myself included, I represent the Element of Generosity"

"Not a bad quality, so long as no one takes advantage"

"I've had my shares of that, but I learn not to be too generous, never know when you'll get stabbed in the back", Rarity said.

"Exactly, so who are the others? Is your sister one?"

Rarity shook her head, "No, she isn't, the others are my friends, first there's Rainbow Dash, a brash racer who represents Loyalty"

"Interesting, go on"

"My friend Pinkie Pie, a party pony, who represents Laughter"

"A party pony, interesting"

"My good friend Applejack, a farmer pony who represents Honesty"

"That's a good quality, though also somewhat risky"

"Then there's Fluttershy, a gentle pony who represents Kindness"

"Which can also be a weakness if you're not careful"

"Right, then there's my princess friend, Twilight Sparkle, who represents magic"

"She the one who likes Science and Magic?"

Rarity nodded, "Yeah, so we all went in to challenge Sombra but got separated, I'm worried for my friends and my sister"

Vega nodded, "Well don't worry, like I said I can help you, it will be tough but I'll make it work"

Rarity smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate that, well I guess I should go try to make you your suit"

"No need to rush, just relax my dear, as long as you're here I want you to feel comfortable, a lovely woman like yourself should be enjoying life"

Rarity giggled, "You are such a charmer, I'm glad I met you, that's a bright side to this whole situation"

Vega nodded and got up, "I'm gonna go inside and prepare for my boss's arrival tomorrow, would you care for a drink? Or anything to eat?"

"Don't trouble yourself darling, besides I'm not hungry or thirsty", Rarity felt some pain in her stomach and grabbed it, "Ok maybe a little"

Vega chuckled, "It's no trouble, we can have lunch together, it's not often I'm graced with beauty as I eat"

Rarity blushed and giggled, "I like you a lot"

Vega grinned at her and went inside his home, "I can't believe I'm flirting with a pony, curse her gorgeous looks, never thought I'd find beauty outside my species, oh well it can't be helped, unicorns are believed to be majestic creatures", Vega sighed, "What to do about this situation? One one hand, I don't want her to leave, I need her beauty, but no doubt she'll miss her friends, I can probably work around that, but working around her sister will be harder, perhaps I can find a way to bring her sister, that way she isn't homesick, besides if her sister is as lovely as her, then there should be no harm in having two lovely unicorns in my presence", Vega had a somewhat evil chuckle.

Meanwhile in S.I.N., Seth is reviewing a pic that some of his men sent before they were killed by Vega, he was fascinated by the sight.

"A unicorn, in this world? How is this possible? Where did she come from? Unfortunately my men were killed before we can capture her, and considering this sighting was in Spain, I am willing to bet that Vega had something to do with this, I will deal with him soon enough, perhaps I can send a little guest to his home", he then picked up the phone and dialed and waited, then we heard what sounded like the line on the other end answered, "...It's Seth, I have a task for you"

Later in the night at Vega's, he and Rarity had just finished dinner, Vega had escorted Rarity to her room, "You will sleep here during your stay, it's the same room you woke up in earlier, if you wish to use the bathroom there's one down the hall, it has a shower, or a large tub if you wish, if you need any more assistance come find me"

"Thanks Vega, you're a real dear", Rarity said.

Vega nodded, "No issues" as he started leaving Rarity called again, "Um Vega? There's no chance that any more of those men will come correct?"

Vega sighed, "No promises, there may be more, which is why I need you to remain a low profile, hopefully soon you'll be forgotten about"

"I see..."

Vega noticed her concern, "Would you like me to stay with you for a while?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes please, if you don't mind, just until I fall asleep at least"

Vega nodded and went into the room with Rarity.

"I apologize if this is an inconvenience for you, and if this makes me seem...a bit childish, I'm just really concerned"

Vega waved it off, "It's understandable, you were almost kidnapped, or pony napped, I have no issues staying with you, I do love your preseance"

Rarity giggled, "I've known you for less than a day and yet you have made quite an impression on me, you have quite a charm"

"I will confess, you have that same charm with me, you're a very beautiful woman Rarity"

Rarity blushed, "Thank you, you're a very handsome man"

Vega nodded as Rarity climbed in bed, Vega by the bed to keep watch, Rarity leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Thank you again dear"

Vega smiled at her, "I get it, you're thankful, now get some sleep, you've had a long day"

Rarity nodded and laid down to sleep, Vega simply waited and watched over, long after Rarity fell asleep Vega simply turned to her and rubbed her face gently, "I will protect you from everything, and you will be eternally mine", he then kissed her cheek before exiting the room.

* * *

 **Things will start picking up more soon, between Bison's visit, Seth's revenge and Vega's sudden obsession over Rarity.**


	3. Shadowlaw Meeting

**The day Rarity gets to see Bison may be a shocking day for her, for Bison...it's only Tuesday (well not really Tuesday but you get the joke)**

* * *

Vega had breakfast made for Rarity for her to eat whenever she wanted to get up, he knows a lady needs their beauty sleep.

However he had another worry, he was expecting his boss, General M. Bison to come over, likely bringing other Shadowlaw members.

Rarity woke up a bit later and saw that her food, Vega had made some pancakes for her.

"Oh wow, that looks delicious"

"Gracias, wasn't sure if you eat that though, glad it won't go to waste"

"I do, I like more refined foods but I won't put a damper on your generosity, it was sweet of you to make food, though you're really rich, where are your servants?"

"My servants come and go, sometimes I prefer to be alone, though I do enjoy your company my beauty"

Rarity giggled, "I love your charm"

Vega checked the time, "My co-workers will be here soon, remember to stay out of sight, hopefully it doesn't last too long"

"Ok...just out of curiosity, what is it you do?"

Vega felt nervous, he didn't wanna exactly say he was an assassin.

"Well...I fight", he said, somewhat true as he does compete in the World Warrior Tournaments.

Rarity looked confused, "You fight? Like Martial Arts?"

Vega nodded, "Yes, I'm a fighter"

Rarity looked surprised, "Wow darling, never took you for a fighter, you're really handsome, I hope your face doesn't get messed up"

Vega rubbed his face a bit, "I risk that a lot but I usually have something to protect it, a mask"

"Oh wow, still, I'm surprised a refined man like you fights"

"Fighting is just another type of sport, and unlike most fighters who go in there all rough and tough like a bunch of meatheads, I use grace, it's an art style in a way, a fight can be beautiful if done right, besides knowing how to fight helps, it allowed me to save you from those men who came after you"

Rarity remembered the men, "Oh wow, I did wonder how you saved me, I bet you really let them have it"

"Oh I let them have it all right", Vega remembered the blood he spilled that day.

"Well you do what makes you happy, you're still a gentlecolt, er gentleman as far as I'm concerned"

Vega nodded, "Gracias, now eat up my dear"

Rarity nodded and ate her food, it was quite good.

Later Shadowlaw finally arrived at Vega's Mansion, Rarity decided to stay in her guest room.

"If they go to that room, go in the closet or under the bed", Vega warned.

Rarity nodded and went to the room as Vega opened the door for his co-workers; first there was Balrog, the boxer, Vega disliked him for being hideous, Balrog in turn hated Vega for being a stuck up pretty boy.

Then there was Decapre, one of Bison's dolls, she wore a mask to hide her burnt face, omehting Vega thought was such a waste of beauty.

Finally there's the leader, General M. Bison, the mastermind behind several evil deeds.

"It is great to see you Bison", Vega said.

Bison nodded, "Yes, now let's not waste any time", Bison said.

"Of course señor, come in please", Vega allowed his guests into his home.

Rarity, who was too curious to wait in the room, had arrived near the hall leading to the living room, she got a good look at the 3 individuals.

She was confused about Decapre, something about her seemed odd.

She noticed Balrog, due to his boxer appearance, it solidified the story Vega told, though she had to admit, he wasn't the best looking creature.

Finally she sees Bison, he was pretty big and scary looking, Rarity could see why Vega seemed a little concerned about Bison coming.

"So what do you need to discuss Bison?" Vega asked.

Bison eyed Vega, "I'm having a few issues with S.I.N., they seem to be giving trouble lately, Seth is up to something, I believe he's moving forward with plans to take over Shadowlaw, and he seems to be doing so by sending men to take out various members, I know some came here to find you, like a few went after Balrog last week"

"I messed them up good too!" Balrog said, slamming his fists together, causing Vega to roll his eyes.

Rarity looked at Barlog with disgust.

"Now unfortunately both of you killed them before we can really get some info, but no matter, another thing I wish to discuss is that soon there's gonna be a tournament soon, coming in a few weeks, I know S.I.N. will be taking part in some way, and so will we"

Vega looked a bit surprised, "Another tournament? Who's arranging it? Is it a World Warrior Tournament?"

Bsion shook his head, "No, it's a regular tournament, arranged by an old rival of yours, Ken Masters, in his way of getting a little competition, appearently he's bored and wants to have a good fight, and keep in mind, if Ken Masters is running it, his friend might be there too"

"...Ryu"

"Not just Ryu"

Vega knew, "And Chun Li"

Bison nodded, "We have to constantly look over our shoulders, but I believe we can use this to our advantage and rid ourssleves of our enemies", Bison said.

Vega nodded, "Si, of course"

Bison turned to Decapre, "And I'm sure there might be someone there for you as well"

Decapre clenched her fists, "Cammy White"

Bison nodded, "Now, that is all we needed to say, this meeting is adjourned, I am gonna have Decapre explore around a bit before we leave, just in case S.I.N. still lingers around"

Vega nodded, "Sounds good to me"

Before Shadowlaw left Bison turned to Vega, "By the way...I heard talk among the citizens, something about a unicorn I believe"

Vega's spine tingled and his stomach turned, Rarity also got nervous.

"Uh...Unicorn? I thought they don't exist...", Vega did a good job of hiding his worry and made the deceit as believable as possible.

Bison didn't seem totally convicned though, "Well if you DO happen to see one, I would think you would tell me, and try not to deceive me"

Vega simply glared and nodded, "Sure...I would if I saw some strange creature"

Bison nodded, "Very well, lets go"

Everyone left and Vega let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank God"

Rarity approached him, "That was close"

Vega turned to her in shock, "Rarity, I told you to hide! Suppose Bison saw you!?"

"Sorry, I just had to see the people you worked with, they look pretty scary"

Vega nodded, "I know, and now as you see, Bison believes you exist, you really need to stay low, especially knowing that masked woman Decapre is still gonna be in town, you really need to stay low"

Rarity nodded, "Right...well it looks like you have a tournament to prepare for"

Vega nodded, "Yes, I have a lot of training to do"

"But who are these S.I.N people, why were they after you?"

Vega sighed, "Long story, come with me to the pool, I need to relax"

Rarity nodded and went to the pool area, while Vega entered the pool, Rarity got on a tube and rested on the water.

"So, tell me darling, what is S.I.N.?"

"S.I.N. is a small company that worked with Shadowlaw, though overtime the head of that division, a man named Seth, became obsessed with power, occasionally stealing fighting styles of other fighters to make himself stronger, using some weird technology to do so, now he wants to dethrone Bison and kill the strongest members of Shadowlaw, including myself"

"That's horrible!"

Vega nodded, "Though they can't match my power, so in a few weeks I must compete and deal with S.I.N., as well as a few personal rivals"

"Tell me about these rivals, who are Ken Master, Ryu and Chun Li?"

"Some fighters I know, apparently they consider me a stuck up pretty boy, so I don't exactly get along with them"

"Well, I don't think you're stuck up, you're a nice man, I've said this many times but you're very kind to help me"

"And I've said this many times, but it's no issue, I think you're very beautiful, you're a lovely mare, I find it hard to take my eyes off you"

Rarity blushed hard, "You're so complimentary, feels weird since I barely know you"

"Well, lets do so, we're here now, let's just talk, tell me more about your family and life goals"

Rarity thought, "Well I just wanna be the biggest Fashonista in my world, my parents have always supported me, though they are more laid back than I am, I always work for what I want, my sister looks up to me to an extent, she's really nice but can be really annoying sometimes"

"Siblings rival, but I'm sure you really miss her, she is stuck in another world as well as you said?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, I worry for her and her friends, I hope they're fine"

Vega rubbed her mane a bit, "I'm sure they will be, though one bright thing about S.I.N. is for all I know, they could have the technology to hop dimensions, I promise I will find your sister and make things better for you"

Rarity nodded, "Thank you darling, so is there more I should know about you?"

"Well, I come from a wealthy family, my parents divorced when I was young and my mother married a very hideous man, on top of that, he was horrible to my mother"

"Oh wow, how long did they stay married? Are they still married?" Rarity asked.

Vega shook his head, "No, one day he felt that my mother disrespected him, so he killed her"

Rarity gasped, "He killed your mother!?"

Vega nodded, "It broke my heart, truth be told I never recovered from that trauma, it's why I hate anything hideous, I feel like hideous means evil, but beauty means good", he took her hooves, "That's why I feel compelled to help you, you're a lovely pony, you're not even human, but that means nothing to me, you're still beautiful, more so than most human women I've seen"

Rarity blushed, "I don't blame you for feeling trauma, to lose a parent like that..." she hugged him, "I'll be here for you darling"

Vega returned the hug, "You have the purest heart, you truly are beauty, not just looks but your soul too", he stroked her hair, "You're one of a kind, a real rarity in the world, your parents were wise to choose that name for you"

Rarity looked up at Vega, he looked down to her.

"You have a nice way with words, and truth be told I'm glad to meet you, the last time I was with a nobleman of sorts he was such a prude, making me put my cloth down over a puddle, making me open the doors for him, getting my dress dirty so he won't, even expecting me to treat him to something to eat, I mean that might make me seem shallow but I guess it was just me hoping ot live a silly little dream, to have a gentlecolt treat me like I'm important"

Vega growled, "That's awful, that man has no idea how to treat a lady, I don't find it shallow, you just wanted to be treated nice by your date, it's not a lady demanding to be treated right, it's on the man to WANT to treat her right, to WANT to show her how special she is", he put his hand on her face, "You deserve to be treated like a woman, and I am the man to do so, if you become my woman Rarity, I will treat you like the wonderful woman you are, I will put you on top of the world"

Rarity blushed, "That's sweet of you but I don't need to be treated like that, I've learned it's better to go for real love, not the fairy tale"

Vega nodded, "I know I don't need to, but I want to, you deserve to have someone treat you right, I won't go overboard with it, I won't make you feel weak, but I want to treat you right"

Rarity smiled dreamily at Vega, "You are so charming, I think you are the one for me...it seems fast but if feels right...ok Vega, I will be yours, if you become mine"

Vega nodded, "Yes, I will...my love"

Vega sealed the deal with a passionate kiss to Rarity, Rarity melted into the kiss, it was the greatest feeling for her, to be with the type of guy she's always wanted, the type she thought wouldn't ever exist, she has a second chance with Vega, and as quick as this seemed, she just felt this was right, the one for her, that instant connection she felt after meeting him was love at first sight.

Vega should feel weird kissing a pony, but he didn't care, he just considered her a beautiful woman, and she was his, like he's wanted since he met her.

After breaking the kiss, Rarity smiled, "You're amazing"

"As are you mi amore", he resumed the kiss a little longer before pulling her into the water with him, both came up to the surface and chuckled a bit.

"So now what?" Rarity asked.

"Now", he picked her up bridal style, "We go in to relax and dry off, I'll spend some time with you before I start my training"

"Perhaps I can help? I myself know a little martial arts"

Vega looked surprised, "Really?"

"Sure, put me down a moment, I'll show you something"

Vega put her down, and Rarity got into a stance and did a few shadow punches and kicks, Vega looked amazed, "Wow, you're amazing"

"Thanks, I learned for self-defense reasons, I honestly don't like fighting but I had to learn, esepcially after I became an element, it came in handy when I fought off some changlings"

"Changlings?"

"Long story, lets go inside so I can dry off"

Vega nodded, "Sure", he got out and dried himself with a towel, "I swear you become more amazing by the moment"

Rarity giggled, "Thanks darling"

They both went in, meanwhile later that night, Decapre was still observing the area when she heard something, she looked to the roof and noticed a familiar sight.

"Juri"

Juri jumped down and stared down Decapre, "Nice to see you"

"Why are you here?"

"Well I originally came to find that bullfighter Vega, but I see you here"

"Why do you want Vega?"

"Something about some Unicorn he might know of"

Decapre looked surprised, "So the rumors are true"

Juri's interest peaked, "So there are unicorns it seems, Seth will find this interesting, now direct me to Vega's place"

Decapre shook her head, "I will not allow that, if anyone is to learn of this unicorn, it is Lord Bison, Shadowlaw will deal with S.I.N. at the tournament"

"Tournament? Oh yeah the one that Ken Masters guy is hosting, well if you won't talk, I'll just beat it out of you", Juri said.

Decapre got into a stance, but before they started fighting, Bison had arrived.

"I don't think so"

Juri backed off, "You're here too?"

"I had a feeling one of you would be here, so I stayed a little longer, now my young Juri...tell me more about this Unicorn Seth mentioned"

* * *

 **Perhaps Vega and Rarity can be a martial arts power couple.**

 **I hope the pairing wasn't too rushed, Rarity and Vega seem like the type to move quickly on love, especially if the person is good looking.**


	4. Romance & Interpol

**The romance continues**

 **Warning, things will start to get a bit R Rated in this chapter**

* * *

It's been a week since Vega found out about the Tournament, plus the day he and Rarity officially became an item, so far it's been heaven for both, Vega basking in her beauty and Rarity finally having a man who treated her like a proper woman.

Vega was training hard, wanting to be sure his skills would outmatch all his opponents, Rarity occasionally sparred with him, though he wanted to gentle with her as he did not wish to harm her, but she was pretty tough so she insisted that he can go a little hard, though not too hard, but she can handle a little pain.

One day after a sparring session, they both went to the pool to cool off.

"Wow Rarity, you're quite the fighter", Vega said.

"Thanks, you're great too", Rarity replied.

"Your training with me will be beneficial, I shall win this tournament, get a nice bonus, then I will treat you to something nice"

"Oh Vega, you don't have to do that"

Vega grabbed Rarity and held her at the edge of the pool, "But I will anyway, you deserve the best after all mi amore"

Rarity blushed, "I'm happy just being with you my handsome knight"

Vega sat Rarity at the edge of the pool and stroked her mane, "Well your knight must please you"

"You don't need anything fancy to please me, if you catch my drift", Rarity winked.

Vega took her hint and started kissing her, rubbing her back in the process as she started hugging him, then he lowered her on her back and continued the kiss and started kissing and licking her neck.

Rarity gasped, "Oh my Vega, you're so great!"

"And you're a delicacy", Vega said and he started kissing her neck again, getting himself Rarity aroused, then his cell phone rang.

"El infierno de mierda!" Vega angrily said and went to his phone, "Qué es? What is it!?"

"Vega! It's me! Show some respect!" Bison yelled.

Vega nervously sweated a bit then spoke, "Sorry Lord Bison"

"Just calling to let you know that The Dolls will be stopping by your area occasionally, to make sure S.I.N. doesn't try anything sneaky, I got some interesting info for Juri last week, but not everything I needed, if you happen to see any S.I.N. people, don't kill them, question them, and if they give you the right answers, then you may kill them"

Vega nodded, "Yes sir"

After hanging up, he turned to Rarity, "Sorry about that, boss needed to speak to me"

"I must admit, your boss really comes off as frightening", Rarity said.

"I know he does, but I'm pretty much used to it", Vega replied.

"Is he, you know, evil or does he just come off as such?"

Vega sighed, "Let's just say that you never wanna cross him, or fail him, but it's best not to concern yourself with him, so long as I remain a loyal fighter to him then everything will be fine"

Rarity nodded, "Ok, well I should dry up, oh by the way, I made something for you, follow me"

Vega followed Rarity into a den that she converted into a small tailor room, she used her magic to present a white suit with a purple shirt and the J logo on the sleeves to Vega, "Ta-Da!"

Vega observed it, "Wow, you made this? It looks wonderful"

"Thanks, I made it for you, so maybe one day we can actually go for a nice date, I do wish we could just hit the town"

Vega nodded, "We will, I'm gonna take you somewhere nice, once we find a way to do so, perhaps I can figure something out, but I do love it Rarity, especially since you made it"

Rarity blushed, "Thanks, it was made with love, you are the best thing that has happened to me lately"

Vega grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes, "And you are the best for me my beloved pony", he gave her a passionate kiss.

After he broke the kiss, she jumped on him and wrapped her hooves around him, "Should we resume where we left off?"

( **Warning, steamy stuff** )

Vega grinned and took her to the living room and laid her on the couch, he climbed over her and started making out with her, frenching up the kisses.

While kissing he started going lower, and lower, down her neck, to her stomach, approaching her tender spot.

"Oooh, Vega, mmmmm"

Vega spread her legs apart and exposed her regions, "Lovely sight"

Rarity giggled, "You like what you see?"

"Very much", he blew in it, causing Rarity to shudder.

"Touch it"

Vega nodded and put his finger across it slightly, getting some juice on his finger, then licking it off, "Quite delectable"

"More..."

Vega rubbed it a little, causing her to moan, "More...!"

Vega went down and licked her legs a bit, causing more excitement.

"Are you teasing me or something!? You know what I want!" Rarity shouted.

"I know", he kissed her private area, "Which is why you're gonna wait, that's all you get for now"

( **End Warning** )

Rarity pouted, "How long must I wait?"

Vega grinned, "Not too long, I just want you to REALLY want it"

Rarity sat up, "Well after all that, you better deliver"

"Of course, I am a gentleman after all", Vega said.

Rarity walked off, "Well I'm going to the pool to cool down, thanks to a certain someone I'm a little unsatisfied!" Rarity said and marched off.

Vega chuckled, "Oh she's gonna be fun"

Vega simply went to go work out some more, he was determined to do well in this tournament.

Meanwhile in Interpol, Agent Chun Li is looking over some notes, she herself was gonna enter Ken Masters's tournament soon, which is where she hoped that Shadowlaw would appear, she would love nothing more than to take M. Bison down.

She then received a call from Guile.

"Chun Li, it's Guile, I hear that Shadowlaw has recently appeared in Spain"

"Probably to see Vega"

"Yeah, though this other report is interesting...rumor is that a pony was sighted"

"So? Maybe it came from a ranch, not Interpol business"

"Well this pony is said to be a Unicorn"

Chun Li did a double take, "A Unicorn? You sure there's no mistake in translation?"

"No, no mistranslation, some of them even mentioned it in English, there is appearently a Unicorn in Spain"

Chun Li pondered, "Well I should probably pay Vega a little visit"

"Are you crazy!? What if he attacks you!" Guile stated.

"I'll take my chances, besides he's not one for sneak attacks like that, at least not to who he deems is a beautiful woman", Chun Li said.

Guile sighed, "Be careful out there"

"Right" Chun Li hung up and contacted a co-worker, "I need a flight to Spain for tomorrow, I have to pay Vega a visit"

The next day in Spain, Rarity is working on another suit, her normally well done hair a mess with pins in it, she is even wearing her seamstress glasses with a ruler around her neck.

Vega noticed her, "Bad hair day?"

Rarity glared a moment, "I've been busy, didn't have time to sleep much"

Vega wouldn't comment more on her looks, he can tell from her attitude she didn't appreciate her lack of beauty acknowledged, he can understand that obviously, he knows Beauty is as important to her as it is to him, however he wanted her to feel Beautiful, to feel like the lovely pony she normally is, besides her rear end was looking good at the moment at least.

He approached her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, causing a blush.

"Vega, I'm kinda busy"

"I know...maybe you need a break..."

Rarity blushed more, Come on, I'm not pretty right now anyway, my hair's bad"

"Well I want you to feel pretty, I can over look that, you're normally beautiful, how about 5 minutes to feel that way?"

Rarity smiled, "That's nice but I still don't feel-"

Vega started kissing her neck, "You do what you want, but I want you to feel good about yourself all the time, you're my beauty, and you must be treated as such"

Rarity turned to him, "You're the best"

( **Warning** )

He kissed her more, and started making his way down to her rump and rubbed it a bit.

"Are you gonna do something, or tease me again?"

Vega picked her up and put her stomach first on the table and kissed her rump, "What do you think I should do?"

Rarity blushed, "Just satisfy me, my body is yours"

Vega continued kissing her rump and rubbed her flanks, his hands all around her cutie mark.

He started licking her rump a bit on the bottom then lapped up.

"Oh Sweet Celestia! Don't stop!"

Vega continued to kiss and lick all around, even spreading her cheeks a bit and kissing inside.

"Dammit! Stop teasing, do something!"

Vega grabbed her tail and lifted up a bit to gain view of her private regions and kissed it a bit, then gave it a light lick.

"If you don't do something soon, I'm gonna flip! Stick it in or keep licking!"

Vega stood up to position her and unzipped his pants, "You want me to?"

Rarity nodded eagerly, "Yes, stick it in!"

Vega was about to do so when...

Doorbell rings.

"FUCK!" Rarity shouted, much to Vega's surprise.

"I'll be back quickly! I Swear!"

( **End** )

Vega zipped his pants and hurried to the door, he knew not to keep Rarity waiting, she actually seems pretty scary when mad.

He opened the door to find Chun Li.

"Chun Li!? What are you doing here!?" he asked.

"I have a few questions for you Vega"

Vega groaned, "Hurry up, I have a lady waiting for me, she's really excited right now and I don't wanna keep her waiting"

Chun Li growled, "Like I care! Listen I know Shadowlaw was here, what are you all planning!?"

"Seriously? You're gonna ask that here!? Suppose I don't talk!?"

"I'll make you talk"

"Nothing happened, Bison just told me about that tournament that Ken Masters is holding, that's all!"

"So Shadowlaw WILL be there"

"Si, they will! Now leave!" he tried to close the door but she blocked it.

"I'm not done with you, I came all this was and I want to make sure I get all my answers", Chun Li said.

Vega groaned, "Hurry up!"

"What is Bison planning at that Tournament?"

"Something about S.I.N."

"I heard they were around here from various sources, and some witnesses, why were they here?"

"To kill me or something"

"What happened to them?"

"I killed them"

Chun Li glared.

"It's self defense! You can't arrest me for that!"

"One more thing...what's this talk about a Unicorn?"

Vega's eyes shrank, "Uh...unicorn?"

"Yes, a unicorn"

Vega looked to the side a bit, "A Unicorn is a mythical creature from fairy tales"

Chun Li looked displeased, "You being smart with me?"

"What do you want!? How often does 'Unicorn' come into a conversation unless it's from two little girls!?"

Chun Li didn't buy it, "Well I'm gonna be staying a few weeks to keep an eye on you and Shadowlaw"

"Fine whate-wait how did you even find my house?" Vega asked.

"I asked the women where the most handsome guy lived"

Vega grinned, "So you DO think I'm handsome"

"Oh get over yourself, I just spoke their language, non-Spanish language"

"Well if you're done, I have a lady to get back to! Adios!" he closed the door and went back to Rarity, but she was gone, he looked around and saw her eating something.

"I thought we were gonna-"

"I lost the mood, maybe next time", she said and finished up what she was eating, put the dish away and trotted off.

"Aw fuck", Vega said.

He went back to his training, with Chun Li going to find a hotel.

* * *

 **Hope you all handled that scene well. More to come with the romance of Vega & Rarity.**


	5. Deal with Chun Li & Date Night

**Vega needs to get things going with Rarity**

* * *

It's been a few days since Chun Li arrived, she had constantly checked with Vega to make sure he wasn't doing anything suspicious, which really made things hard for Vega when it came to Rarity.

Lately their affairs have gotten a little more intimate, and Vega wishes to really pull the trigger with Rarity, but Chun Li's constant snooping isn't helping matters, not to mention Rarity has shown signs of sexual frustration due to this, and will barely let Vega near her because she doesn't want any more teasing, she wants something done.

Vega spent some time trying to figure out how to go about this.

"I really want Rarity to be satisfied, though with Chun Li checking by every five minutes it will be tricky, if she sees Rarity, she might have those pigs from Interpol take her away, bunch of bastards, I need a private place to take her"

He sat back on the couch as he thought, he really cared for Rarity, something he didn't understand at first, why feel so in love with a Unicorn, someone of a different species, a species he never knew existed, yet she has this alluring presence, she was so beautiful, her lovely white coat, her perfect flowing mane, those eyes too, those blue eyes, her smooth rump, he could love it all day, he longed for the moment he could finally just give her what they both wanted.

Rarity had passed by and noticed him laying on the couch, she decided maybe have a little fun herself.

She approached him slowly, while he was in thought she cuddled up next to him and crawled on him, breaking his train of thought as she hovered over him, looking into his eyes.

"Hola mi amor, you look lovely today, but you do so everyday", he said.

"As do you", she started to kiss him a bit, then spoke again, "I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you a bit, I'm just a little frustrated"

Vega kissed her back for a bit, "I know, I should not have teased you like that, I didn't realize we'd have so many distractions, you will get the moment you deserve my beauty"

They resumed kissing before speaking again.

"That's good to know, I know it's not you right now, you're worried about that lady, she's got huge legs, like tree trunks", Rarity said.

"Si, she does", Vega said.

"She's very pretty though, she won't steal you away will she?"

"No, don't you worry about any other woman, you're all I care about, you are the perfect woman, beautiful in mind, body and soul"

He then flipped so she was on the bottom and he was on top and he resumed kissing her, then spoke in his language, "Siempre estarás conmigo, yo nunca seré separado de ti mi amor , esta es tu casa, tú eres mi ángel de la belleza"

Rarity giggled, "I don't know what you said, but you sounded so Devine, I wish to speak your language one day"

"I can teach you, whenever you want"

"Ok, how do I say, 'I love you' in your language?"

"Te quiero", Vega said.

"I love you too, mi amor", Rarity said.

Vega chuckled a bit, "You're getting it", he resumed kissing, then heard the door knock, "Estos putos distracciones!" he got up and went to the door, "What!?"

Chun Li was there, "Watch yourself Vega"

Vega groaned, "Why are you here? Are you sexually attracted to me!? Cause if you are you missed your chance, I'm with someone else!"

"I'm not interested in you Vega, and I feel sorry for the poor slut that's in there"

"I HEARD THAT YOU TREE TRUNK LEG BTICH!" Rarity shouted from inside.

Chun Li looked annoyed, "What did she say!?" she was gonna go inside but Vega stopped her, "Ignore her, she's just a but frustrated since I can't satisfy her properly because between you and my co-workers calling me, I can barely be with her!"

"Who is this woman anyway? I haven't seen anyone leave your house, is she staying with you?"

Vega glared, "Have you been stalking?"

"No, I have Interpol people around occasionally, appearently some of them have spotted Dolls on occasion"

"Dolls? Oh you mean Bison's dolls, they're just watching out for S.I.N. people, now if you don't mind leaving me alone for maybe an hour..."

"I wanna know who's in there! Is she working with Shadowlaw too?"

"I'm pretty sure you have no right to question what I'm doing in the privacy of my own home!"

"Seriously! Go away!" Rarity shouted again.

"Tell her to come here and say that, with that stupid fake accent of hers", Chun Li said.

"Why you!" Rarity was gonna show but Vega ran to her, "My love, please, don't pick a fight with her! She's dangerous with her kicks"

Chun Li went in and saw Rarity, "Aha! I knew you were hiding something suspicious!"

Vega turned to Chun Li, "You know you're trespassing, so I can legally kill you"

"Yeah I don't think so, I have a warrant on you so I'm allowed to investigate"

"Warrant!? I haven't done anything illegal yet!"

"You admitted to killing two guys, that gives me the right to act on suspicion"

Vega looked dumbfounded, "It was self defense! You're just making things up now!"

"Doesn't matter, I found a Unicorn in your house, now I have some questions to-"

Vega approached her with pleading eyes, "Please Chun Li, I ask, no, I beg that you don't tell anyone, she's really important to me, I love her very much, don't take her away! Who knows what a place like Interpol would do if they found her, suppose your CIA friends found out, I'm sure you don't want someone Crimson Viper showing up to cause a raid to get this Unicorn"

Chun Li looked to Rarity, who looked really displeased, then she looked to Vega, the concern on his face surprised Chun Li, she's used to an evil sadistic Vega who smiles at the sight of blood and laughs at pain, the Vega that would normally lick blood off his claws as he cut someone, now here she sees an almost human like Vega, it's so surreal to her but to know that a sadistic assassin could be so loving and protective over a pony, she never expected anything like that, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, the fact that he loves something so genuinely, Chun Li figured it could be a good thing, teach Vega about life values, hopefully reform him, long shot but a shot anyway.

"Ok listen, I won't tell Interpol right now, but you need to tell me this story, who is she, how did she get here?"

Vega sighed, "Her name is Rarity, she's from a place called Equestria, she's here because some evil king banished her here"

Chun Li looked confused, so she turned to Rarity, "An evil king?"

"Yes, he sent me here because he wanted me and my friends sererated, we're the only ones who could stop him", Rarity said.

"I see, so how long have you been staying with Vega?" Chun Li asked.

"Over a week", Rarity said.

"And you and Vega are romantically involved with each other?" Chun Li asked.

"Yes, we are lovers", Rarity said.

"...And that doesn't seem weird to you to be in an interspecies relationship?"

"I see nothing wrong with that, we're both intelligent beings, I find him handsome and he finds me beautiful, we have no problem looking past all that"

"It's still weird though, you're a horse"

Rarity glared, "I prefer the term pony, or Unicorn since that's what I am"

"Still, I know Vega likes beauty, but this is too much, have you two, at any point...done IT?"

Rarity blushed, "That's none of your business...but no, we haven't"

"Cause you keep snooping around", Vega muttered.

Chun Li heard that a bit, but focused on Rarity, "I also want to make sure that you truly are in no way working with Shadowlaw"

"Like I'd work with that brute Bison, he doesn't look like the most pleasant of people, besides I'm not a martial artist, so there's not much I can do with him"

"Martial artist? Is that all you think Shadowlaw is?"

"Why yes, Vega is a martial artist and works with him, though I hear he can be a very dangerous person"

Chun Li turned to Vega, "Mind if I speak with you a moment?"

Vega nodded, "Sure, why not?"

They went to the front door where Chun Li spoke, "Does she know everything you do?"

Vega shook his head, "She doesn't know I'm technically an assassin, she doesn't even know why you would even want me, I told her you're just some obsessive cop"

"You what!?"

"Easy there, look I don't want her knowing, she's the best thing that's happened to me, all I want is for her to stay with me, all I have to do now is find her sister and we can live together in peace"

"Find her sister? Is she around here?"

Vega shook his head, "No, she isn't, she's stuck in a different dimension as well, if I can find her I can let her live here with me"

"Don't you think they'll just wanna go back to their home world?"

"They won't, once I turn on my charm, they'll want to live with me forever, if her sister is as beautiful as she is, then I can have two lovely women living with me"

Chun Li glared, "You're really something aren't you"

"Don't judge me, listen I'm willing to do anything for Rarity, she's the perfect woman, beautiful in mind, body & soul, I never met anyone like her"

"I am concerned, you have a habit of attacking beautiful women as well, especially if you get insecure"

"She doesn't make me feel insecure, she loves me like I love her"

"I'm pretty sure the attraction is just physical"

"It's not! I know her, she's always a generous mare, she loves fashion, and every day I'm with her I learn more, she's not some bimbo airhead that's only good looks like you and the other women I've met"

"Hey!"

"It's true, all you had were your looks, I hate your righteous ways, Cammy was beautiful too but she's becoming as bad as you, Juri is attractive but a little too crazy for me"

Chun Li cocked her head, "You're calling someone else crazy?"

Vega sighed angrily, "I don't need to explain myself any further, you got your info, just stay away from Rarity and get off my property, cause if you don't mind, I have a woman to make feel beautiful"

Chun Li rolled her eyes, "Whatever, weirdo"

Vega growled and muttered low enough, "I swear I'm gonna spill your blood, and also the blood of your hadou loving boyfriends", he went inside while Chun Li left outside.

The Dolls were watching, but didn't strike, Decapre had given them orders to only strike if she attacked Vega.

Inside Vega approached Rarity.

"Is that woman gone?" Rarity asked.

"She is, I hate dealing with her", Vega said.

"Who exactly is she?"

"An Interpol agent, we have...history, but I just want that behind me, you're my future now, now I'm gonna go make a call, and soon I will give you what I've promised you"

Rarity nodded, "Sure thing my love"

Vega had made a phone call, " Señor, es Vega, necesito una reserva privada en su restaurante , es totalmente privado, sin la atención atraída por mi escolta"

Later in the day, Vega had arrived at a restaurant with Rarity in a limo, his phone call had stated that he wants private booking and no attention drawn to Rarity, Vega was wearing the suit that Rarity made for him, Rarity was also wearing a nice attire inspired by the women of Spain, she also wore a large hat with some veils to hide her face, and some stilts on her shoes to make her seem a bit taller.

They went through the resteraunt, Rarity walked on her hind legs to give the impression she's a human, due to her face being hidden, no one could see if she's a pony, most figured she was just a smaller than average woman and ignored her.

They arrived at a booth where a waiter had been waiting for them.

"Let me handle the orders, take your seat", Vega said and Rarity sat.

"Ella no habla español, voy a pedir por ella, y no mirarla!" Basically he told the waiter Rarity doesn't speak Spanish and not to stare at her.

The waiter nodded, Vega had made his order and translated what Rarity had asked for, then the waiter left to get the food.

Rarity removed her hat, "This was very kind of you Vega, real gentleman like"

Vega nodded, "Yes, nice way to relax and have a good time with a woman I love"

"There's something I do want to know though Vega, you aren't bothered by this being interspecies right? Has that passed your mind at all?"

Vega rubbed his chin, "A few times honestly, mainly that I spent my life searching for a woman who is very beautiful, I was surprised that the woman in question wasn't even human, she was a mare, a pony, I have wondered how I can be so attracted to a pony"

"What about me attracts you? You clearly have had many lovely ladies, what makes me so special?"

"You're not just beautiful in body, the fact is that you aren't some shallow woman who loves only power, you don't seem like the type to love for power, you seem caring, but I know a woman like you would have people who would misuse something like that, take advantage, and after hearing how that pendejo pony treated you, I knew you needed someone to love and care for you, and that maybe I need something like that in return, it's not just your body, it's your personality, you are the perfect woman, beautiful mind, beautiful body, and a beautiful soul"

Rarity blushed, "It's nice to have someone like me more than my looks, though I must confess, sometimes I have used my looks and charm to my advantage, such as asking some ponies to help me and my friends get somewhere"

"Well it sounds like you had good intentions, I'm sure you were helping your friends, nothing wrong with using your charms once in a while, so long as you don't do something awful, I've charmed my fair share of women but never to do anything degradable"

"Oh yes, I've never done that, even if I use my charm I always make sure it's convenient for them, and sometimes I do give payment to those who help me, sometimes I tend to over tip, I once tipped a bellboy too much cause he was so kind and helpful, to the point that I tipped him on instinct, even if he hasn't done anything to help, he does return my tips in those cases"

"Reasonable pony it sounds like"

"I do have to be careful with my generosity, some have taken advantage, one pony, Suri Polomare tried cashing in on that, I offered to give her some of fabric for a fashion show, and she ended up stealing my design and forcing her assistant to do everything by scratch, and she wasn't even grateful to that mare, luckily my friends helped me out"

"I take it that Suri mare wasn't happy about that"

"No, and I'm sure she wasn't happy when her assistant Coco Pommel quit on her, good for her, she's too nice to work for her"

"She has quite an interesting name, sounds like a perfume brand"

Rarity giggled, "I'm sure she'd be flattered to hear that, but she's heading into Fashion work herself, I'd like to employ her honestly, if I ever go back home"

Vega looked concerned about something and asked, "Rarity, tell me, what do you need to feel at home?"

"Feel at home? Well I miss my Boutique, and my sister, even if she's a pain sometimes, and I miss my friends"

"I see..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the thing is, I don't know how long it will take for you to go back home, I want you to feel at home in my home, I want you to love it there, I know you at least miss your sister, but I want you to love it with me"

Rarity reached over and grabbed his hands, "I do love it, I miss my home, but so far I'm very happy living with you, you're a great man, and truth be told, if I do need to go home, the one thing that would upset me is never seeing you again"

Vega nodded and leaned in to kiss her, "We'll figure out a way to be together...now tell me more about your sister"

"She's a darling young girl, she loves hanging out with her friends, though she's a little headstrong sometimes, she's still a great sister, and I admit I'm probably not the greatest sister to her sometimes, mainly cause we're so different, but I do my best when it comes to her, she stays at my house very often and I do my best to be a good host, I'm just really busy sometimes so I can't always be there for her"

"Sounds like a fun girl, the day you can all go home, make it a mission for me to meet her"

"I will, you'll just love her personality"

"Tal vez un poco más de su personalidad, si voy a tener dos yeguas perfectos aquí espero deben aprender a compartir"

Rairty looked confused, "What was that?"

Vega looked awkwardly to the side, "Oh nothing, just thinking how great it would be if your sister was here too...you both like sharing right?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason...just know that I would love you both equally"

Rarity looked confused but figured he's simply being kind, "I know you'd love my sister"

Vega nodded, the two continued speaking, Rarity shared a few of her adventures with him, Vega talked about his stuff, vaguely though, not giving away too much dark history.

Soon the waiter came, Rarity hid her face so he wouldn't notice, the waiter didn't ask since Vega told the waiter not to bother her.

The two ate their food and talked more before Vega decided to call it a night, and they both went home.

After heading inside Rarity turned to Vega with seductive eyes, "The night's not over, is it?"

Vega grinned and bent down to her, "Do you want it to be?"

Rarity shook her head, "Take me"

A moment later, Vega entered his room with Rarity in his arms while they engaged in passionate kissing.

( **Sex Scene Coming** )

Vega put her on the bed while still kissing and removed her clothing, Rarity used her magic to remove Vega's.

Soon Rarity was completely nude except for her socks, Vega had his top removed and only his pants remained, he went to her lower regions and spread her vaginal lips apart.

"Are you completely ready for this?" Vega asked.

"Yes...I am, now please just take me"

Vega nodded and went down to her private area, "I'll warm you up first"

He started to lick slowly but smoothly, much to Rarity's pleasure.

"Ooooh, that's so divine", Rarity moaned.

Vega continued his oral sex, he's surprised on how he's enjoying the fact that he's orally pleasuring a lady of a different species than him, seems unusual but that only excited Vega, he started speeding up the process.

Rarity moaned, this was such a surreal experience for her, she's never felt so good, she constantly moaned, occasionally speaking Vega's name.

Vega stopped occasionally to blow in her before continuing the licking, sticking his tongue in deeper, eventually reaching deep enough to find her happy spot.

"Ooooh! Oh yes! Right there darling!"

Vega felt some satisfaction in knowing he was making her so happy, and he was enjoying the taste himself, meanwhile Rarity wrapped her lead around his head and tried getting him in deeper, Vega took the hint and did his best to go in deeper and kept lapping until Rarity finally released her juices.

"Oh Sweet Celestia!" Rarity shouted as she splashed Vega's face.

Vega looked up at her, "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself"

Rarity nodded, "You were wonderful...I'd like to return the favor", she started to blush, Vega blushed as well when he realized what she meant.

Vega laid back on the bed and unzipped himself, Rarity approached his privates, "Wow, impressive...I gotta be honest, I've never done anything like this, I know you've probably been with a few women yourself"

"Several at once, talk to some twins named Juli & Juni, but don't worry, just try your best"

"Ok, I'll try, I did research this so hopefully that helps"

"Practice makes perfect"

Rarity nodded and went for it, she took it all in her mouth until she started to gag and she pulled out.

"Easy, take what you can"

Rarity nodded and went back and tried again, this time starting at the top and going down to almost halfway before starting her bobs.

Vega laid back to relax and observe, she was new at this, he's almost surprised a beautiful mare like her hasn't had experience with this, but he liked that, to him it meant that she's not a whore, and sometimes it's not so bad doing it with a new person.

Rarity kept bopping, she looked up to see Vega's reaction, he seemed pretty contempt so she figured she's doing a good job, at one point he even put his hand on her head to rub and gave her a nice smile to assure her she's doing fine.

Rarity wanted to please him like he pleased her, obviously it's not gonna be quite the case yet, he has more experience, but it only meant he can teach and he is patient about this.

Soon Vega started feeling sensations, "Rarity, I'm getting close, brace yourself"

Rarity nodded and kept going until Vega released himself, Rarity took it in her mouth, she gagged a bit and spat out.

"You ok there?"

"I'm fine, wow you really let it loose"

Vega blushed a bit, "Yeah, you're not bad, you just need a little more work"

Rarity blushed a bit, "Those other women, how experienced are they?"

"Pretty experienced, why?"

"Any chance you can find one you can trust and she can give me some pointers? I like you a lot and I want to be sure I'm doing well with you"

Vega blushed a bit, "I could try that...it might mean she'll have to be sexual with me though, if you don't mind"

"You are a handsome man, so instead of just keeping you to myself, I'll be generous on occasion and let you invite a woman over...only if it meant I could join in"

Vega grinned at her, "You are a great woman, if that's your desire I shall grant it"

"As long as I'm number one in your life"

Vega nodded, "You shall be my queen, the women would be our servers, maybe I can find one of those twins, or convince Decapre, though that's a long shot"

"Fine by me, now if you don't mind", she flopped on the bed, "Take me"

Vega nodded and positioned over her, "This will hurt, especially since I'm human and you're a pony, so you're gonna be a bit small"

Rarity nodded, "I completely trust you mi amor, just take me"

Vega lifted her legs a bit to get better access and positioned himself before her entrance, then he started going in slowly.

"Ah...I can feel it a bit", Rarity said.

Vega pushed more, soon he ran into her tightness, he noticed that she looked like she's in pain, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but please keep going, I can take it"

Vega went in more, 3/4 in, the pain between losing her virginity and the size difference started affecting Rarity as she teared a bit, Vega looked concerned for her, "Maybe I should pull-"

"DON'T! Not yet! You're almost there, please just keep going!" Rarity pleaded.

Vega nodded and pushed once more until he was fully in, then gave Rarity a moment to get used to the feeling, the pain soon turned to pleasure and she started to smile, "Ok, you can start"

Vega nodded and proceeded to thrust, Rarity panted as he went with his movements, his experience coming into play.

Vega started picking up the pace, Rarity panted and moaned as he hit her hard with his thrusts, his size difference starting to become more of a pleasure than a burden, though despite the heights, Vega was still able to lean down to kiss her, then he positioned her in a way so he can be on top of her and still thrusting but he can also properly kiss her, he had to arch slightly but he managed to pull it off.

Rarity hugged him as he pounded into her, wanting him to get as deep as possible.

"Vega, you're so amazing at this! Oh my stars, I never want this to stop!" Rarity shouted.

"Neither do I, you feel great Rarity"

Rarity laid back again, letting Vega just do his job, the feeling was becoming intense.

"Vega, it's happening again!"

"Si, same here, I should pull out soon"

Rarity shook her head, "No, fill me! I want this to be memorable!"

Vega grew concerned, "You sure you want that?"

"Yes! Please!"

Vega nodded and continued on, she had released first, with him doing it moments later.

Vega fell to the side and panted, still inside Rarity, who was also panting, after a while she pulled out of him.

( **Sex Scene Over** )

Rarity looked to Vega, "You were amazing, I would love some more"

"Soon, you're still new at this, I don't want to overload you"

"Such a gentleman aren't you?" Rarity asked, then approached Vega to kiss him passionately.

Vega returned the kiss, "I love you my queen"

"I love you my king, goodnight"

"Buenos Noches, sleep tight my love"

Rarity fell asleep in Vega's arms, Vega caressed her mane, he believes he has the perfect woman, who was never gonna leave his side, and will never let anyone take her away from him.

* * *

 **That was something to write, the intimate scenes probably aren't the best but I did what I could. Soon Vega is gonna get back to preparing for his fight, more Street Fighter characters will soon start appearing.**


	6. Spending time with Chun Li

**The Tournament Draws Near**

* * *

Another week had passed, the tournament was only 6 weeks away, Vega had trained hard each day, Rarity usually training with him, on occasion they would have an actual sparring match, Vega usually held back though out of fear of injuring Rarity, but she proved to be pretty tough.

Vega had finished some morning shadow fighting in his training room and felt tired.

"Got a lot of work to do before I take on these people, to bring down Ryu, Ken & Chun Li in one outing would be quite the feat, especially if Rarity takes interest"

He went to the kitchen to grab some water and chugged it down, even pouring some in his hand so he can wipe down his forehead, "Maybe I should hit the pool, and see if my special woman wants to join me...where is she anyway?"

He looked around, "Rarity!? Dónde estás!? Where are you!?"

"I'm in my tailor room!"

Vega went to the room and saw Rarity working on a design, based on her messy hair and wrinkles around her eyes, he figured she's been working a long time.

"You look tired, you should get some rest"

Rarity shook her head, "I'm fine, I just want to finish some stuff for you"

Vega approached her, "You don't need to stay up all hours of the night for me...at least not in this capacity"

Rarity flashed him a smile, "It's fine dear, I love doing this so it's never any trouble"

Vega rubbed his hair back, "If you insist, you may continue what you were doing"

As he was gonna leave, Rarity called to him, "Wait, did you need something from me?"

Vega shook his head, "No, I was gonna ask you to come with me for a swim in the pool, but you look exhausted so-"

"A pool swim? I'd like that, just let me finish and-"

"No, you're tired, after you finish here you need to rest up"

"But darling-"

"Just rest up, I'll be fine"

Rarity nodded, "Fine dear...but later on you owe me some special private time"

Vega nodded, "Of course"

Vega left Rarity to finish her work, then he went for a dip in the pool.

Cut to the evening, Chun Li rings the doorbell, Vega answers it, "What is it Chun Li?"

"Just doing my check ups, so where's the unicorn?" Chun Li asked.

"Resting, she's tired from making some clothing", Vega replied.

Chun Li looked surprised, "She makes clothes? That's odd"

"She's a Seamstress where she's from, she enjoys making clothes"

"Wow, well just checking up, make sure you're not doing anything illegal"

Vega glared a bit, "I have no time for illegal things Chun Li, I have a mare to keep safe"

Chun Li smiled at that, "Glad to know you somewhat have a heart"

Vega glared more, "I resent that"

Chun Li chuckled, "Well see you around Vega"

As she was leaving Rarity had arrived, "I thought I heard the doorbell"

Vega looked to Rarity, "You're awake?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, I had a nice nap", she noticed Chun Li, "Oh, it's you...so what brings you here Chun Li?"

"Just checking on things, I've already spoken with Vega"

"Si, she's already spoken, now come Rarity, we must prepare out dinner, then afterwards, we can..", Vega stopped and turned to Chun Li suspiciously, then back to Rarity, "Do what we need to do"

Chun Li raised her eyebrow, "Ok I take it that-"

"Wait there Chun Li", Rarity turned to Vega, "Come dear", she used her magic to pull him away.

"Hey easy!" after putting distance, Vega asked, "What is it Rarity?"

"Invite her to dinner", Rarity suggested.

Vega raised his eyebrow, "You need more sleep"

Rarity lowered her brow, "No...I'm serious, let's invite her, be good hosts and maybe she'll ease up, you'd be surprised what a little generosity can do for you"

"You tried too much Generosity once, you said that puta Suri Polomare deceived you"

"I know, but I think it'll work with Chun Li"

Vega pondered, "I really don't think that's a good idea Rarity"

"You just need to give this a shot dear", Rarity said.

Vega sighed, "Fine then", they went back to Chun Li.

"Chun Li...would you like to have...", Vega turned to Rarity, she nodded at him, causing him to sigh angrily, "Would you like, to have dinner...with us...here?"

Chun Li looked suspiciously a moment, then nodded her head, "Sure, why not"

Vega rolled his eyes and retained his annoyed expression, "Very well, go wait in the Living Room with Rarity, I will get it prepared, I hope you like Roast Chicken & Mashed Potatoes"

"Don't forget, I need extra potato", Rarity added.

"I know you don't eat meat, dear!" Vega said in an annoyed way.

Rarity glared, "Don't take that tone with me!"

Vega nodded, "Yeah, yeah, go sit down"

Rarity & Chun Li walked to the Living Room and sat.

"Wow, he looked really moody, that normal or..."

Rarity shook her head, "No, he's rarely like that, but I'm guessing he's not used to you here, he's normally very loving and affectionate"

"Wow, you must know a whole different Vega than I do", Chun Li said.

"I'm guessing as far as fighting goes, he can be a bit rough"

Chun Li shook her head, "You don't know him that well, he's not usually this kind, not just in fighting, just as a human being in general, the way he treats someone who doesn't look as good as him, at least ugly people in general"

Rarity pondered, "Odd, he's always so kind, and the proper gentleman"

"Because he finds you attractive, if he didn't, he'd probably leave you to die or something, I never trusted Vega"

"Well maybe he's a little shallow, but he's been through a traumatic experience, his mother was killed"

"My father was killed, by his boss nonetheless, and you don't see me acting like how he does"

Rarity looked surprised, "Wait! That Bison guy killed your father!? Does Vega know!?"

"I'm sure he does know, but he really doesn't care, Vega's killed before"

Rarity looked surprised, "I know he killed those men who tried to attack me, but he makes it sound like he doesn't like to do it"

"He does, especially if the person's ugly, he's very ruthless"

Rarity looked concerned, "What else has he not told me?"

Later on the two ladies joined Vega for dinner, Rarity couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds, which Vega noticed.

"Something wrong mi amor?"

Rarity shook her head, "Nothing it's just...you do love me right?"

Vega looked confused at that, but nodded his head, "Of course, you mean the world to me"

"And you'll never just leave me high and dry right?" Rarity asked.

Vega glared at Chun Li, "What have you been filling her head with!?"

"I'm just telling her what I figured you would have probably told her, you DO love her don't you?" Chun Li asked.

"Don't try my patience Chun Li!" Vega shouted.

"Ok enough please, let's just try to enjoy our dinner", Rarity said.

Vega glared but continued to eat his food along with the others, dinner was quiet that night.

Later it was time for Chun Li to leave.

"Well thank you for dinner, I need to be off now", Chun Li said.

"Yes, yes, now off you go, I have some things to do with Rarity", Vega said.

As Chun Li made her way out, a thunder storm hit.

"What in the world?" Vega said.

"Wow, it's really pouring, better hurry back to my place before I get soaking wet", Chun Li said.

"wait", Rarity turned to Vega, "Mind if we-"

"The answer is no!" Vega said.

Rarity looked annoyed, "You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Oh yes I do, you were gonna suggest that we let Chun Li stay here until the rain stops, weren't you!?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, I figured that would be a polite and generous thing to do"

"Need I remind you that she has it in for me!? Suppose stays the night and tries to kill us during the night!?"

"You're paranoid"

Vega groaned, "This is not a good idea Rarity"

Rarity grabbed his hand in her hooves and looked to him, "Please dear, I'll just feel guilty if she's out there all alone and wet"

Vega pondered a moment, he observed Chun Li, the rainstorm, then Rarity's pleading face, before he made his choice.

"Fine, you can stay, but the moment you can go home, you better leave!" Vega said.

"Vega!" Rarity scolded and the turned to Chun Li, "Sorry about him, feel free to stay"

Chun Li bowed, "I thank you Rarity"

Rarity returned the courtesy as Chun Li went inside.

"Wasn't it the other day that you called her a 'bitch'? Why the sudden hospitality?" Vega asked.

"That was mostly sexual frustration, which reminds me" Rarity approached Chun Li, "I apologize for referring to you as a 'tree trunk leg bitch' the other day"

Chun Li waved it off, "It's fine, thanks for the apology though, I really appreciate that"

"You're very kind", Rarity said.

Vega groaned, "I'll take you to your room, let's go"

Vega took Chun Li to her room, it was the guest room that Rarity originally stayed at before Rarity started staying in Vega's room.

"Here's where you'll be staying, if you need something...don't, I'll be with my lovely woman", Vega said, much to Chun Li's annoyance.

"You could be a bit more hospitable", Chun Li said.

Vega glared a moment, "Rarity's been cursed with Generosity, it's hurt her before, I just want to make sure it won't hurt her again"

"What makes you think I'll do anything to hurt her?"

"I don't trust people, especially people like you, and while I consider you a beautiful woman...you're still my enemy, I'll tell you now, don't make Rarity regret this"

Chun Li just stared a moment, she can see that behind Vega's normally evil eyes, there was a hint of concern for Rarity, "I won't Vega"

Vega turned away, "I hope I can trust you" he walked away, leaving Chun Li to ponder a moment.

Vega eventually reached his room and saw Rarity in bed, she had changed into her sleeping garment.

He approached her and went in bed with her after removing his shirt, though she paid very little mind to him.

"Chun Li's fine?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I got her to her room"

Rarity huffed a bit, "Vega, is there some stuff you neglected to tell me?"

Vega looked to her, "Like what?"

"Who are you? Why are you working with Bison? Are you a killer of sorts?"

Vega looked unsure on what to make of this, "Listen Rarity, it's just complicated, I never asked to work for Bison, I was just a bullfighter who was offered a job, there's a lot of injustice in this world and I only wish to correct it, maybe I have had to kill but only if needed, I am a fighter, that's my passion in life"

Rarity looked unsure at him, "Vega, honestly I don't even know what to believe anymore when it comes to you, I hope you haven't been deceiving me"

Vega looked to her eyes, "Rarity, things are just more complicated in this world, I don't want to worry you on everything, you come from a harmonic world, my world isn't harmonic, it's survival of the fittest"

Rarity still looked a bit unconvinced, Vega then took her hooves in his hand, "But the one thing I am honest about is my love for you, the first time I spoke with you, between your beauty and your voice, it's almost like love at first sight, then as I've gotten to know you I know that I do truly love you, and I'll do anything for you"

Rarity started into his eyes, she can sense some truth in that, granted she's not the Element of Honesty, she can still have some sense of when a stallion, or a man in this case, means what they say, she knows he loves more than her beauty, hence why he's still affectionate with her even when her mane's messy and her eyes are wrinkly.

"Oh Vega, I do love you as well, but I just want you to be honest with me"

"Truth be told, I fear what would happen if I were honest"

Rarity kissed him, "Try me"

Vega kissed back and got into a make out position, with him being on top.

( **Warning** )

Vega then removed her gown and started kissing & licking her body, twirling his tongue around while Rarity moaned.

Vega went lower until he reached her privates and stuck in his tongue, lapping her juices.

"Oh, oh Vega, just like that my love, ooooh, oh yes...yes!" Rarity moaned and kept her legs spread so Vega had better access to her juices.

Vega stopped a moment and spread her petal apart so he can get in deeper and he found her sweet spot.

"There it is! Oh God there it is my love!" Rarity moaned and panted as he went in deeper, Vega savoring the taste, not to mention feeling pride for pleasuring his love.

Vega lapped until Rarity climaxed, getting juices all over his face.

"Sorry dear, should have warned you", Rarity said.

"It's no big deal", Vega wiped his face with his hand, then licked the juices off his hand, "You taste delicious my little malvavisco", Vega said.

"Aw, thanks...wait, what's a 'malvavisco'?"

"Marshmallow"

Rarity glared a moment, "Just for that, you're going to have to pleasure me again before you get your turn"

Vega nodded, "Fine by me", he went for her privates again.

"Not there", she turned over so her his face was over her rump, "There"

Vega grinned and started kissing the cheeks gently first, then licked the outside slowly before going in the middle into her other hole.

Rarity grinned while he went to work, "You enjoy my rear end, don't you?"

Vega stopped a moment, "It's the second most beautiful thing on your body, besides your face"

"I still bet you'd rather kiss that than my face though"

"Well kissing ass is a good thing after all, it shows my faith to you", he resumed his work.

Vega licked for a long while, earning several moans from Rarity, he even stuck his tongue in deep, earning a big gasp from Rarity.

"This feels so weird, yet so lovely!"

Vega licked inside and out, eventually she had enough, "Vega dear, I'd like to pleasure you now"

Vega laid back and Rarity went to his private area and grabbed hold, "This was never my strong suit, but I hope to get better"

"Nothing wrong with a little practice", Vega said.

Meanwhile Chun Li is wandering the hallways, she had left her room a moment to check on the rain, to see if it has lightened up, then she heard Rarity's loud moans of pleasure, so since then she had been checking around.

She eventually came across the room and pressed her ear to the door.

"Am I doing good Vega?"

"You're doing fine love"

She kept her ear pressed, while it's rude to eavesdrop, she was very curious.

Inside Rarity is orally pleasuring Vega, she had improved for Vega's liking, he rubbed her mane as she did so, truth be told he just liked that she's at least doing her best and she wasn't too bad.

Rarity bopped her head, hoping she's doing well enough, after a while Vega felt a release coming.

"Rarity, brace yourself"

Rarity pulled out as he released his juices, some splattering in her face, which she tasted, "Not bad"

"Good, now lay down"

Hey grabbed her and laid her on the bed and spread her legs, "Ready for this love?"

Rarity nodded, "Plow me"

Vega started thrusting into her, causing some moans.

"This is better each time you do it, oh Vega, I love having you inside me"

"And I love being in you, I enjoy your feeling"

Chun Li couldn't believe what she was hearing, she even opened the door slightly to see it happening, she saw Vega thrusting into Rarity, very gently though.

Vega decided to try a new position, so he pulled out and flipped Rarity over so she's on her stomach, then he pulled her tail up to get her into position and started thrusting into her from behind.

"Ooh, I love this position", Rarity said.

"Glad so, seems easier, though I do miss seeing your lovely face", Vega said while thrusting.

"Same here...but I love this, ahhh, go faster please"

Vega picked up the pace, Rarity huffing and panting as she was plowed into.

Chun Li watched, she found it very hot and attractive, she started wishing she was the one getting that treatment, which was weird because she normally doesn't like Vega.

Rarity moaned loudly, the feeling of being plowed into was so surreal, she was bound to experience the other side of this soon, but she wanted Vega to have this for the moment, he had much more experience.

Vega went faster, he had to admit this seemed easier to do than the other position, felt roomier, plus he started to grope the sides of her rump and held it tight to get in more.

Rarity moaned as he went faster, Chun Li continuing to watch and feeling aroused, she tried to resist the urge to touch herself, but the action was too alluring.

After a while Vega released his seeds, then Rarity released afterwards

"Oh my stars Vega, you really know how to treat a lady", Rarity said.

Vega took a moment to catch his breath, then turned to his door, "Enjoy the show Chun Li?"

Chun Li gasped, how long had Vega known?

Rarity turned to the doorway, "Oh my, how long has she been there?"

"I noticed her come in during the first half of the penetration", Vega said.

Chun Li stepped in with an apologetic face, "I'm very sorry, I heard Rarity scream awhile back, so I came to check up and...well I see this"

"Oh my...I didn't realize I was so loud, I apologize if I worried you Chun Li, I do appreciate your concern", Rarity said.

"I came and when I saw what was happening, I couldn't turn away, I wanted to but..."

"I get it, hard to resist seeing a man like me make love to a woman", Vega said.

"Well I'll leave you two to your-"

"Hold on a moment", Vega spoke to Rarity in hushed tone, "Remember what you said about generosity? Perhaps we can...entertain our guest"

Rarity grinned, "Sounds fun, though I'd like to catch my breathe, so you can give her an exclusive treatment for now"

Vega nodded, "You're the best", he kissed her then turned his attention to Chun Li, "Would you like to join in?"

Chun Li blushed, "I'm not sure, this is your special private moment and..."

"Nonsense, Rarity and I don't mind and I think you can use a little...stress relief, you are a guest in my home, you deserve perks"

Chun Li pondered and bit her lip.

"Is there something you are concerned about?" Vega asked.

"Well it's tempting...but what would that make me? Would it demoralize me? Would it make me a whore?"

Vega chuckled, "You are clearly aroused and I am simply making an offer, there is no shame in this should you choose to do it and it doesn't make you a whore, you're not doing this for any type of gain, just for fun, you don't have to join if you don't want to, you can just sit there and watch if you wish"

Chun Li thought, on one hand she was very curious, on the other, he was still an enemy, should she sleep with her enemy? She paced a moment before deciding, "Ok, I'll join...but please don't tell anyone I did this"

"You are keeping my secret about Rarity, so why would I expose you on this? Perhaps after this we can call a truce"

Chun Li nodded and approached the bed while removing her clothes, though she got nervous midway.

"Would you like us to turn away?" Rarity asked.

"For a moment please", Chun Li said.

Both nodded and turned to face the wall, after a few moments, Chun Li was done, "Ok"

Both turned back, Vega awed at the sight of a naked Chun Li, Rarity also admired her, she was fascinated by Chun Li's breasts, mainly because she's never seen anything like them.

"You are stunning, come lie down", Vega said.

Chun Li approached the bed and laid down, blushing madly.

"Go easy, this isn't something I'm particularly used to", Chun Li said.

Vega positioned over her, "I will

Chun Li was still blushing, "This feels so wrong, should I be doing this?"

"If you want to back out, that's fine, I won't make you do anything you're not ready to do, we may be enemies but I won't stoop to raping you, I do hold some respect of you"

Chun Li nodded, "It is weird, we hate each other"

"And we still can, but for now, a truce"

Chun Li nodded, "Ok"

Vega looked down on her, "Do you want me to give you oral sex or..."

"Just, straight to the point, if you don't mind"

Vega nodded, "Very well"

He positioned her legs to get good access and then penetrated into her, causing her face to cringe.

"Are you hurt?" Vega asked.

"No...I'm fine, I can handle it, it's just a feeling I'm not used to"

"It's gonna get better", Vega started to thrust into Chun Li, causing moans from her.

"Wow...this isn't so bad...I like it", Chun Li said moaned a bit, "You're good at this Vega"

"Lots of practice"

Chun Li panted a bit, "With the dolls or..."

"Yeah...something like that"

Chun Li continued to gasp and moan, Rarity watched as Vega thrusted into Chun Li, she sound this arousing.

As Vega thrusted he stroked her hair and cheek a bit, then he gently stroked her breasts.

"Don't be afraid to get a little rough...I can take it", Chun Li said.

Vega nodded and thrusted faster and harder, getting as deep as he can.

Chun Li started rubbing his arm muscles, the feel aroused her a bit, Vega then groped her breasts, causing more moans.

"Ah...just like that!"

Vega then lowered down and kissed Chun Li a bit and nibbled her neck as he continued to grope her breasts, Chun Li almost crying from the pure bliss of sex.

"I should have done this sooner...Vega you're so amazing!"

"I have wanted this a long time too..." Vega then nervously turned to Rarity, "No offense!"

"None taken, I'm enjoying the show", Rarity said as she watched Chun Li get thrusted into.

Chun Li turned to Rarity, "Thank you for sharing this"

"Remember, I get to join in", Rarity said.

Chun Li nodded and continued accepting the sex until she started to feel pressure, "Vega, I'm about to climax"

"Same here, should I pull out?"

Chun Li shook her head, "I'll take my chances, just fill me"

Vega nodded and continued thrusting until he felt a release, which came around the same time as Chun Li's.

"Oh God!" Chun Li shouted.

Vega collapsed over her, panting and removing himself from Chun Li, "I need to catch my breath a moment, you girls take quite a bit out of me"

While Vega recovered, Rarity approached Chun Li and pointed to her breasts, "Mind if I played with them a little?"

Chun Li smiled at Rarity, "Go for it"

Rarity started stroking her breasts, "These feel delightful, what's it like having them?"

"Uhhh...not sure, just normal I guess"

Rarity climbed on Chun Li and groped her breasts like how Vega was doing.

"You can do whatever comes to your mind Rarity", Chun Li said.

Rarity smiled and went down to lick her breasts a bit and even licked through the middle before suckling on them a bit.

Chun Li hugged Rarity close as she went to work on her breasts, she found herself enjoying not only another female, but a pony actually pleasing her.

After a moment Chun Li looked to Vega, "You recovered?"

Vega nodded, "Want some more?"

Chun Li nodded, "Hey Rarity, lay down a moment"

Rarity stopped what she was doing and laid on the bed like Chun Li asked.

Chun Li rolled over and kept her rear up a bit, exposing her vaginal area, "Vega, do to me like you were doing to Rarity before, getting her from behind", Chun Li positioned her head over Rarity's legs.

Vega nodded and got into position, and without warning he entered Chun Li once again, causing her to moan.

"Just like that, now get to work", Chun Li ordered.

Vega nodded and started thrusting, bringing back Chun Li's moans as she looked to Rarity, "Forgive me if I don't do well, this isn't an area of expertise for me, but this is my way of thanking you for sharing your man with me", Chun Li then started to orally pleasure Rarity.

Rarity started moaning, "No payment was needed, but the tip is appreciated...make sure you get that tongue in really deep, deep enough to-AH!" Rarity moaned louder as Chun Li's tongue further penetrated her.

Rarity gasped and moaned, her work wasn't as good as Vega's but it was still good nonetheless.

Vega kept thrusting and found himself switching from groping Chun Li's rear, to her boobs, to groping Rarity's legs & rump.

Chun Li moaned, "I love this feeling...I never want it to end, I wish I could do this forever"

"You can do this with us as long as you're here, if that's ok with Rarity", Vega said.

"It makes no difference if it's Chun Li or any other girl, as long as you share her with me", Rarity said.

Vega nodded and went to Chun Li's ears, "For the record, I still think you're a strong woman, don't let this demoralize you, everyone deserves happiness, remember how great of a martial artist you still are and will forever be"

Chun Li nodded, "I will, thanks Vega"

While they continued their threesome, Chun Li spoke up, "By the way Vega, enjoy this domination, because when we fight at the tournament, I'm kicking your ass"

Vega grinned, "I doubt that, but I do hope for a good fight"

Rarity smiled, "Glad to see you both still have your warrior spirit, I'll be rooting for you both"

Vega nodded and the 3 continued on until they each reached a climax, first Rarity, then Chun Li and finally Vega, at that point they were worn out, Vega laid in the middle, Rarity crawled to his right, Chun Li stayed on his left.

( **End Warning** )

"You two don't mind if I just stay in this bed...I'm too tired to move", Chun Li said.

"If it's fine with Rarity, and I don't mind", Vega said.

"I'd love that", Rarity said.

Chun Li kissed Vega, "Goodnight, and thank you"

Rarity also kissed Vega, "You're a great host"

Both girls then kissed each other, much to Vega's enjoyment.

"Goodnight Rarity"

"You too, sweet Dreams Chun Li"

They both rested on Vega's chest, he held them both close, he was living a life worthy of a man of his looks, how long it would last was unknown, but for now he enjoyed the company of two beautiful women, Vega was just grateful for this, but the tournament still drew near, he needed to be ready"

* * *

 **Don't worry, soon I shall counter all this love with some action.**


	7. Final Preperations

**A little more Chun Li**

* * *

Ever since Chun Li made her 'truce' with Vega & Rarity, she's been around a lot more often, and this time for better reasons than before.

As the next two weeks passed, Vega had visited occasionally, sometimes for friendly meal moments, or even tea time, or cause she was invited to take a swim with Vega & Rarity, on occasion she even sparred with them for practice from the upcoming tournament.

Some nights, she would be in their room, making love to them both, her guilty pleasure starting to feel like regular pleasure.

Vega & Rarity themselves loved having random moments of love making, whether in bed, around the pool, or even while Rarity is doing her fashion stuff, even with a messy mane and wrinkly eyes, Vega had on occasion interrupted Rarity with his sensual kisses, and just his seduction in general.

Rarity appreciated that Vega always found her beautiful, Vega himself noticed, figuring maybe he truly was in love with Rarity.

Soon a full month had passed since Rarity's arrival, and it was still one month to the tournament, Vega was resting on his couch, Rarity was taking a nice nap after a long night of work, Chun Li approached Vega, "The Tournament's in a month, you feel confident?"

"I do...do you?"

"Of course, I always have faith in my abilities"

"You should, you're a great fighter:

"Thanks...though I must ask, what will you do with Rarity?"

"Simple, she's coming"

Chun Li looked surprised, "Huh? That's dangerous, what if someone sees her?"

"They won't, I'll take her on a private plane and get her to a private hotel, she can stay there and I'll go to her after the fights"

"Sounds risky"

"I don't want to leave her here, I'm afraid something bad might happen to her", Vega looked to Chun Li with pleading eyes, "You'll help watch her, won't you?"

Chun Li nodded, "Of course"

Vega smiled, "Thanks, you've become a great friend lately, I forgot why we were enemies"

"Because you work for Shadowlaw"

Vega went glum, "Oh, right"

Chun Li sat next to Vega, "Why not just quit?"

Vega just looked at her, "That's not easy, even if I want to, and quite honestly I've thought about it more when Rarity came"

"More? Did you consider before?"

"I don't like Bison that much honestly, he's a real coward, especially considering he nearly killed Cammy once just because he feared her, he even set off a bomb to kill her and some of the dolls, he almost did too, until I got her and the dolls to safety"

"Wait, so that's how she survived?"

Vega nodded, "I couldn't let them die, I don't know why but I felt the urge to save them, it was confusing for me"

"Well, maybe that means you're really a nice person, you're just troubled, Rarity's obviously had a great affect on you, I know she loves you like you love her"

Vega looked to her before nodding, "I believe so"

"Well I suppose you should go get Rarity", Chun Li said.

Vega nodded and walked to Rarity's seamstress room, she had been designing something for Chun Li.

"Hey, you didn't stay up too late did you?", Vega asked.

"I'm fine, I want to finish this for Chun Li", Rarity replied.

"You're very kind", Vega said.

"I just like bring a smile to the face of others", Rarity said.

"You bring a smile to my face everyday I see you", Vega said, earning a blush from Rarity.

"You too, every day you're with me, it reduces the pain I go through knowing that my sister is somewhere far away, and my friends are far away too", Rarity said.

Vega rubbed her mane, "Trust that they're just fine"

Rarity nodded and resumed her work.

The next day Chun Li went to the mansion to check on Vega & Rarity again, while in there Rarity had approached her, "I'm glad you're here, I need a favor from you"

"Oh really? What is it?"

"I want to make a new fighting suit for you, I'll need a few measurements, I just finished measuring Vega"

"You want to make me a suit? Free of charge?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes dear, I'm doing this for the sake of generosity, the element I represent"

"That's a good trait to have, back in my country of China, we have a saying about Generosity, 'If you always give, you will always have', just one of many proverbs"

Rarity nodded, "That's a great proverb, I wish to learn more about your country soon"

"You will, I'm sure", Chun Li said.

"Now come with me darling", Rarity led Chun Li to her seamstress area.

"Wow, you can almost have a small shop here", Chun Li said.

"I would like to, Vega said if I ever want to do that he would help me, it'll be easier here since humans need clothes, where I'm from they're just an accessory"

"Makes sense", Chun Li said.

Rarity grabbed a measuring tape, "Now hold still please"

Rarity measured Chun Li's arms, then neck, then torso, then waist, then her legs.

Rarity used her magic to write down each measurements.

"Mind if I see my measurements?" Chun Li asked.

"Sure, here", Rarity levitated the paper to Chun Li, she blushed a bit when she noticed the sizes of her legs & waist.

"Wow, I'm quite big in these places", she turned to Vega, "Do you think my legs are too big?"

Vega looked, "You're legs are fine, in fact that's what most people recognize you for"

Chun Li blushed, "Still, I hope they're not fat"

"Your legs aren't fat, just muscular, please don't tell me you're insecure about your appearance, I thought you were better than that"

Chun Li raised her eyebrow, "You of all people are saying that? You're obsessed with beauty"

"And you're beautiful, but your concern isn't your beauty, just the way your body looks, that's a very annoying trait among women", Vega said.

Rarity looked annoyed at that comment, "It's not annoying, sometimes a lady just wants to make sure she looks just fine, but Chun Li I do agree with Vega, you look fine, you're very pretty and your legs are just fine, so they're muscular, my friend Applejack has a muscular build and she's still very pretty"

Vega seemed aroused, "Another strong and pretty woman? How strong is she?"

"Very, probably the strongest among my friends, only rivaled by my other friend Rainbow Dash"

"I wish to see your friends, and compare their beauty to yours"

"I would also love for you to meet my friends", Rarity said.

"I too would love to see your friends, you told me that one of them likes books correct?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, my friend Twilight Sparkle does", Rarity took her notes, "Well I'm off, I have a suit to prepare"

Rarity went to her room, Chun Li couldn't help but smile.

"You're really lucky to have her around Vega"

Vega nodded, "Sweet pony, as you now know"

"You still think it's a good idea to bring her?"

"To leave her here is much more dangerous, I would be too worried to fight"

"What if she gets discovered though? It's gonna be tough for us to keep an eye on her and keep her safe"

Vega pondered, "You think those Hadou Boys are trustworthy?"

"Ryu & Ken? Probably, why do you ask?"

"Do you think they'll be able to help keep this secret?"

"I think so, especially if I can talk with them"

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get with this"

Chun Li nodded, "I'll help make sure of it"

The next day, Chun Li arrived and Rarity gave her the new attire.

"Do you like it darling?"

Chun Li examined it, "I love it, similar to my design, but I can see the difference"

"I'm glad you like it, Vega liked his too"

"You're very talented, it's a shame you have to stay in the shadows for now"

Rarity nodded, "Well I guess it's for good reasons now"

Chun Li looked and noticed the large thigh room, "Wow, this will do great with my thighs...though I hope they fit well, I'm worried it could make my thighs look fat"

"Your thighs aren't fat, though I get the feeling I may have inserted that into your head"

Chun Li shook her head, "No, I always thought that, I try not to think about it though, can't let my self consciousness get in the way if my work and my street fights"

"Personally, I like your legs, I think every part of you is lovely, so does Vega"

Vega had appeared nearby, "She is right Chun Li, you need to stop worrying so much, your body is fine, otherwise me and Rarity would not have bothered letting you join us in bed"

Chun Li blushed, "I guess you're both right, I am the World's Strongest Woman, if I let this get to me I'll be setting a bad example"

"Good on you, now why don't you join me and Rarity for some sunbathing outside"

Chun Li nodded and went out with them.

They each sat by the edge of the pool, Vega in his swim trunks, on one side of him was Rarity in her swim suit and on the other side was Chun Li in a bikini.

Vega looked at the two ladies at his side, each one beautiful, he then found himself stroking both their hairs, the girls grinned at him and got close to him and rubbed his chest and abs, Vega took turns kissing each of them, even kissing their becks and their chest areas.

( **Warning** )

"Is it weird that I enjoy this? I'm not being shameful am I?" Chun Li asked.

"No, you're not letting this affect your work, besides everyone had needs" Vega kissed her boobs a bit.

Rarity got up and approached Chun Li and started licking up her legs, "As long as you don't do this with just anyone Chun Li, you're fine"

Chun Li moaned a bit and pondered, "I guess, I mean if either of you did anything illegal, I would still bust you"

"Exactly, since we're not doing anything illegal, all you're doing is enjoying yourself", Vega removed her top and rubbed her breasts while kissing Chun Li.

"We still respect you, and you're gonna do well at the Tournament, that'll boost your self confidence", Rarity used her magic to pull Chun Li's bottom off and then orally pleasured Chun Li.

Chun Li gasped from the sudden oral sex, Vega looked aroused and decided to simply watch.

Rarity not only licked Chun Li's regions, she alternated between her thighs too.

"I told you I liked your legs", she continued to lick, Chun Li gasped, Vega was just enjoying the show.

After a few minutes of licking, Chun Li released in Rarity's face, Rarity lapping everything up.

Vega had an idea afterwards, he removed Rarity's swim gear and placed her so her vagina was over Chun Li's.

"Oh my, this feels weird, though nice"

Vega removed his trunks and positioned himself between their entrances.

"Get ready my beauties"

Vega then thrusted into them, taking turns between only Rarity, only Chun Li & grinding between both.

"Oooh I love this darling", Rarity said.

Chun Li panted and gasped, "Same here, Vega don't be afraid to get a little rough with me though"

"Noted", Vega said and continued ot thrust, both girls moaned whenever each were thrusted into, Vega did well at taking turns, making sure each got an even amount, Rarity also rubbing Chun Li's breasts to further pleasure Chun Li.

While this was happening, Vega's phone had rang.

"Of course!" he angrily got up and approached his phone, "You two keep having fun, I need to check this call"

Rarity looked to Chun Li and started rubbing her entrance against hers.

( **End Warning** )

Vega answered his phone, "What is it?"

"Vega, it's Bison, is Chun Li still around there?"

"Don't worry about her, she's not bothering too much"

"Have you been able to get her to talk about anything?"

"She's just here because the Dolls are here, other than that she doesn't tell me much"

"Just keep an eye on her...and Vega, do keep an eye out for any unicorns"

Vega was silent, "Will do", he hung up and went to the girls, they had stopped what they were doing.

"Was that Bison again?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, just asking for Chun Li...and mentioning something about you"

"Me?"

"Not you specifically but, he knows there's a Unicorn, or thinks there is one"

Chun Li stood up, "You still wanna bring Rarity? What if Bison gets her?"

"If I leave her he might get her anyway, there I can protect her, and you, and even those karate nimrods"

"But Vega, what if Bison finds her?"

Vega sighed, "If he harms Rarity...I will kill him"

Chun Li looked surprised he said that, "Really?"

"Yes...now I must go, I lost my mood", Vega put his trunks back on and went inside.

Chun Li looked concerned and turned to Rarity, who was just as worried.

"He really loves you, I think you're changing him for the better"

Rarity nodded, "I guess so..."

Later on while they were training for the tournament, magical build-up started to happen.

"Rarity? Are you doing that?" Vega asked.

"No, it's not me"

After the build up, a letter popped out, the group read the letter.

 _Dear Rarity, I hope you're safe where you are and I really hope this letter found you, right now at home King Sombra is a real tyrant at the throne, he's enslaving ponies left and right, Celestia is doing her best to fight him, but he's a lot stronger than normal, and he's got a group of followers, your parents are safe though, and most of our friends are safe, we're still figuring out how to get all of you home, I hope I can see you again, I really do, Love Spike_

"It's nice to have a letter from home", Rarity said.

Then some pictures and a note arrived.

 _I think you'll like this._

There was a picture of Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy, one of Spike, one of Sweetie Belle, one of her parents and one of Coco Pommel.

"I'm so glad to have these pictures", Rarity said.

She took the time to introduce each one.

"Your friends and family look nice, that Coco pony looks so cute", Chun Li said.

Vega looked at Sweetie Belle's picture and muttered, "Damn, younger than I expected...how long before she's older though?"

Rarity looked to Vega, "Did you say something?"

Vega blushed and put the picture down, "Just that your little sister's cute...how tall is she though? Close to your height or..."

Chun Li glared, "Vega...what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I swear!" he said.

"I wonder how they found me though?" Rarity asked.

Chun Li noticed something on the floor, "That looks like a diamond"

Rarity picked it up with her magic, "My Element of Harmony, but it's supposed to be on the Tree of Harmony"

"Does it matter? As long as it found you", Vega said.

"I guess, I'm gonna put these pictures in the room", Rarity said.

She left with Chun Li and Vega starting to follow, but Vega noticed a pendant on the ground with another note.

"What's this?"

He opened the Pendant, it was Spike on one side and a heart on the other.

Vega looked unhappy, and became even more unhappy with the note attached.

 _Rarity, I hope to see you again, but if something happens to me here and I never get to tell you to your face, I want you to know that I really like you, not just like you as a friend, but more than that, I've always had a crush on you, ever since the day I met you, I'm hoping I can get you home, so I can finally reveal my feelings to you face to face, I love you Rarity, Yours Truly, Spike._

Vega growled and crumbled the note and tossed it away.

"An ugly creature like you doesn't deserve Rarity", he then walked off, he then looked at the pendant and removed Spike's picture, "I can still use this as a gift for Rarity"

He left the area to find Rarity, Rarity was happy to have a nice reminder of home.

* * *

 **That wasn't nice Vega.**

 **Tournament is next chapter.**


	8. Tournament Start

**The Tournament is upon us**

* * *

The Tournament was a day away, Vega, Rarity & Chun Li packed up and got ready for their flight to America one morning, though separately with Vega taking a private flight and Chun Li getting Interpol to fly her.

They had to figure out how to meet up together at the Tournament sight, with Chun Li suggesting that Ken can probably help with that, though it's gonna be hard for Vega to earn Ken's trust, but Chun Li will help.

The two had taken their planes, it was a long flight from Spain to America, especially since it was all the way on the West Coast of the country.

"Wish we did take the same flight Chun Li, it's quite long, I mean it's great Rarity's here with me but we both pity you", Vega said over the phone.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of entertainment, I'm sure you do too, especially in the form of such an attractive lady", Chun Li replied.

"When we land, come to my hotel room, I can help you with your jet lag"

"Sounds like fun, though I may need to check in with Ken first, and I'm sure you have to check in with Bison"

Vega sighed, "Right, Bison, he could be trouble"

"I'll be nearby, if you need help just let me know"

"Much appreciated, but I can continue this little act for now"

"Just be careful, if Bison detects that you might be going soft on him then-"

"He wont...I'll make sure of it, but I'll meet you at my hotel room close to midnight, make sure no one senses becomes suspicious of you"

"You have nothing to worry about, see you there"

"Adiós mi querida guerrera (Good-bye my Lovely Warrior)"

"Zàijiànle wǒ de yīngjùn qíshì (Good-bye my Handsome Knight) "

Both had hung up and Vega sighed and sat back, rarity then approaching him.

"How's Chun Li?"

"She's doing fine"

"That's good", Rarity laid on the bed, Vega laid down next to her and stroked her mane.

"It feels a bit weird though, essentially sharing you with another woman", Rarity admitted.

Vega looked a bit surprised at that remark, "You are my number one Rarity, besides don't you like Chun Li as well?"

"Yeah, she's a great person to be around and she's good in bed herself, it's just an unusual relationship, though maybe it's good since when the day comes that I go home, you can have something with Chun Li"

Vega had a look of despair, "That's right, you still need to get home...", he honestly didn't want her to leave, Chun Li was nice but Rarity had a little something extra.

Vega simply stroked her face gently before kissing it, then she started returning the kisses, turning it into a make-out session, Vega groping her rump a bit.

Vega inserted a little tongue while making out with Rarity and started rubbing all around before positioning Rarity on her stomach and pulling her tail up so she looks like she's presenting, then Vega unzipped.

"How about we kill some time?" Vega asked.

"Fine by me", Rarity said.

Vega and Rarity had a little 'fun' on the plane for a bit, helping to pass the time before they ended up in America.

It was close to midnight, Chun Li approached the hotel Vega was staying at, she asked for the room number he had told her, once she was directed she approached his room and knocked.

"Vega, it's Chun Li", she said.

He opened to let her in, "Are you alone?"

Chun Li nodded, "Yeah, I am"

"Good, come on in"

She entered the room, it was quite fancy, Vega knew how to pick them.

Chun Li sat down, "Man what a day, between the flight and dealing with matters afterwards, it's been a bit stressful"

"Yeah, perhaps you should rest though, Tournament starts tomorrow, you'll need your energy"

"I'm a bit restless though, need to work out a bit, though I almost feel too tired to", Chun Li said.

"You don't need to move to put up a sweat, that's where me and Rarity come in", Vega grinned to her.

"Vega I appreciate that but you need to get rest too, not a good idea to wear yourself out if you don't need to"

"Fine...but Rarity doesn't need to fight, she can tend to your needs", Vega called out, "Rarity my love!"

Rarity entered the area with seductive eyes, "You called Vega?"

"Chun Li needs to release some stress & jet lag, mind pleasuring her?"

Rarity approached Chun Li, "Sure thing, though what will you do?"

"I must rest for tomorrow, just pleasure Chun Li until she releases and then let her rest, tomorrow we fight", Vega went to his room, Rarity positioned her head between Chun Li's legs, "One quick oral should do it", she used her magic to remove everything blocking Chun Li's entrance, leaving her privates at Rarity's mercy.

"You look great down here"

"Thanks, I must say this is unusual for me, I don't normally release stress like this, honestly I feel so weird lately, doing all this sexual activity, I know you said it's no big deal, that as long as I maintain my dignity then I should be fine, and it's ok to enjoy it, I just feel like...I'm not sure"

"Remember, it's only with us, trust me I felt like this once too, some ponies considered me a whore, even though I hadn't slept with anyone, maybe because I'm a flirt, but Vega never made me feel like that, his sexual activities are his way of showing affection, he likes you like I do, so we express it through sex, it's no big deal, it's not like we're gonna invite some random stranger from the street to join us"

"I guess you're right Rarity"

"Just relax, at the tournament you'll prove to everyone, myself, Vega and yourself that you're a strong woman with nothing to be ashamed of"

Chun Li nodded, "Thanks for that"

Rarity nodded, "Now to get to work", she moved between Chun Li's legs and began pleasuring her, Chun Li simply sat back and moaned, as well as reflecting on what she was told by Rarity & Vega.

Rarity worked pretty quickly, the point was to get some sweat from Chun Li so she can tire out, luckily she knew where Chun Li's sweet spot was and worked at it to get Chun Li to climax quicker, which did well to wear her out, Chun Li then laid on the couch while Rarity placed a blanket over Chun Li, allowing her to get some sleep, before Rarity turned in herself.

The Next Day it was Tournament time, we see Ken & Ryu warming up near the entrance when Chun Li approaches them.

"Hey there boys", Chun Li said.

They both turned their attention to her.

"Hey Chun Li, you made it", Ken said.

"It is great to see you", Ryu said.

"Wish I could have seen you last night, but I had to speak with Guile for a bit, plus I needed to see an ally"

Ken looked curious, "What ally?"

"Now if I show you, will you promise not to freak out?" Chun Li asked.

Ken looked unsure, "I don't like where this is going, you didn't get Akuma or someone like that?"

Chun Li shook her head, "No it's not Akuma, you really think he'd help? It's another person, here he comes now"

Ryu & Ken noticed Vega approaching.

"Hello gentlemen, how are you?"

Ken got into a fighting stance, "What do you want Vega!?"

Chun Li got in front of Ken, "Hey easy Ken, he's the ally I mentioned"

Ken looked surprised, "Vega? You're trusting Vega as our ally? You can't be serious!" Ken shouted.

"I'm very serious, I've been talking and negotiating with Vega the last several weeks, I think we can trust him"

"Chun Li, he's an assassin, Bison's Stooge, we can't trust him!" Ken said.

Vega sighed, "I knew this wouldn't be easy, I do know one way I can gain your trust, by showing I can trust you"

"Trust me? You need to worry about me trusting you", Ken said.

Vega called to the back, "You can come out now"

Rarity then stepped from behind the corner and showed her existence to Ryu & Ken.

"Is that a...Unicorn?" Ken asked.

Ryu looked pretty amazed by what he saw.

"Ryu, Ken, meet Rarity", Chun Li said.

Rarity did a courtesy to Ryu & Ken, "Hello darlings"

Ken looked freaked out, "There's a talking horse, is that normal?"

"I prefer pony, and yes it's normal where I'm from, I know around here it isn't normal so I apologize if this causes you some shock but I mean you no harm"

Ken turned to Chun Li, "What's going on? Where did she come from?"

"Vega found her, she comes from some place called Equestria"

"Equestria?" Ken asked.

"It's a long story", Chun Li said.

Ryu approached them, "Tell us everything"

"In private, it's best if no one else sees, especially not Shadowlaw", Vega said.

They nodded and went to a private room where Vega, Chun Li & Rarity explained the situation.

"So some evil King banished you here and you've been living with Vega in secret the past two months?" Ken asked.

"That's right, before you two only Chun Li knew, she never told anyone, and neither did Vega, especially not Interpol or Shadowlaw"

"Wow, so why is she here?" Ken asked.

"I don't want to leave her home, I worry for her safety, we need your help keeping her a secret", Vega said.

Ken and Ryu talked among each other a moment.

"I think we can help, don't worry about it", Ken said.

"Good, I knew we could count on you guys", Chun Li said.

Vega's phone rang, he answered and walked off, "Hello?"

As he spoke, Ken spoke to Chun Li, "Think we can trust him?"

Chun Li nodded, "She seems to be changing him for the better"

"Good, now let's go, we have a tournament to start up"

Vega approached them, "I need to meet with Shadowlaw, keep her safe", Vega said.

Everyone nodded, Rarity approached him, "Bye dear"

Vega kneeled down to kiss her, "Adios mi amor"

He walked off, leaving Ken & Ryu confused.

"He just kissed a horse", Ken said.

"Pony...and big deal!" Rarity said.

Ken looked taken back, "Wow, attitude"

Later the tournament fighters gathered, there were 24 people waiting to fight, the rules were explained, there were 8 first round matches, each having 3 fighters, the winner of each fight would advance to the Quarter Finals where match ups will be randomized.

Matches were as followed:

Ryu vs. El Fuerte vs. Decapre

Ken vs. Rufus vs. Dhalsim

Chun Li vs. Crimson Viper vs. Blanka

Zangief vs. Cammy vs. Dee Jay

Juri vs. Honda vs. Balrog

Abel vs. Seth vs. Fei Long

Sagat vs. Guile vs. Bison

Vega vs. Ibuki vs. Hugo

Matches were won via KO, Ring Out or Surrender.

The matches went under way, Ryu's match was first, he battled against El Fuerte & Decapre.

Rarity was watching from high above in a private booth, interested in the fights.

Ryu had mostly battled Decapre, due to her targeting him for Bison.

El Fuerte had ran in to attack both, doing various Hurricanranas and suplexes and powerbombs.

El Fuerte sped around the area and posed for the crowd.

"Try my food"! he shouted.

Soon Decapre ran in and did several strikes to El Fuerte before knocking him out the ring, eliminating him.

She focused on Ryu a bit, dishing out shot after shot, but Ryu blocked them almost effortlessly and blasted her back with an hadouken.

Decapre stood up and growled, she jumped for a diving kick but Ryu rolled out the way and hit his hurricane kick before hitting a triple Shoryuken to knock her out and end the match.

Ryu had won the first round and proceeded to the back, earning a spot in the Quarter finals.

"He's an impressive fighter, I can see why Chun Li speaks highly of him"

Next was Ken's match, he bowed to Dhalsim but rolled his eyes at the sight of Rufus.

Rarity looked appalled by the sight of Rufus, "Ugh, he needs a diet"

"I'm finally gonna take you down Ken Mastrers! You and that freaky alien there!"

Dhalsim sighed, "I am not an alien"

"That's what an alien would say!"

The match started and Dhalsim did his stretch punch to Rufus, Ken ran in with a few kicks to the face to knock Rufus back.

Rufus growled and ran in with a few attacks of his own to Ken & Dhalsim.

"Pretty agile for his size I'll admit", Rarity said.

During the fight Dhalsim had blasted Rufus with his Yoga Fire and then proceeded to do more kicks, Ken ran in and did a fiery Hadouken before finishing with a super hurricane kick.

With Rufus out, Ken & Dhalsim fought for a bit, matching blow for blow before Ken hit Dhalsim with several punches, finishing with a firey shoryken.

Ken had won his match, going to the quarter finals.

"He fights so similarly to Ryu, except he's a bit more flashy", Rarity said.

Next was Chun Li, she was up against Viper & Blanka.

"I knew Interpol would get involved in this somehow", Viper said.

"At least I can fight without fancy gadgets", Chun Li said.

Viper slammed her fists together, "Whatever gets the job done"

Blanka scratched his head, "Wait, are those legal?"

"It's Street Fighter rules, I can use whatever I want", Viper said.

The match started, Viper immediately targeted Blanka and knocked him around a bit, Chun Li went in and did her quick kicks but Viper moved out the way and hit Chun Li in the back with a charged shot.

Blanka then lifted Viper with the intent of tossing her away, but Viper kicked him in the head and then did a back kick to the face.

Blanka growled and sent an electric shot at Viper but she dodged and kicked his face.

Chun Li fired a Kikoken to Viper but she jumped over and the shot hit Blanka, allowing Viper to capitalize and punch Blanka twice before doing two somersault kicks to knock him out the ring.

"Wow that lady is pretty rough", Rarity said.

Viper grinned at Chun Li, "You and me now"

Both ladies ran at each other, matching in their offense and defense, though Viper managed to hit Chun Li with a sweep kick and then slammed her foot down, but Chun Li rolled out the way and threw a few kicks which got blocked.

Viper went for a charged punch but Chun Li evaded and did her flash kicks on Viper and then kicked her up into the air and jumped up to kick her down.

Viper got up and ran in with another charged attack but Chun li dodged and hit her Spinning Bird kick to Viper, and then kicked her far out the ring, eliminating her from the match.

Chun Li celebrated her win, Rarity was impressed.

"Nice foot work Chun Li"

Next was Zangief vs. Cammy vs. Dee Jay.

The match was average, Dee Jay immediately went after Zangief, being the biggest guy but Zangief was able to counter and hit Dee Jay with his spinning piledriver to take him out.

Zangeif targeted Cammy and tried to grab her but Cammy's quick kicks proved to be a great asset, constantly going for the legs.

Eventually Cammy hit her Spiral Arrow kick and managed to take out Zangief.

"Wow, I can see why Chun Li & Vega speak highly of this Cammy White girl, to think she too was in Shadowlaw once, she's proof that Vega can leave and turn his life around"

Next was Juri, Balrog & Honda's match.

"Ugh, it's that boxer guy again, what a brute"

The match had started, surprisingly Balrog & Juri had worked together to double team Honda, Juri hitting her devastating kicks and Balrog rushing in with his punches.

Honda tried fighting them off with his Sumo style but the teamwork proved to be too much, eventually one strong Buffalo punch from Balrog was enough to knock Honda out.

Balrog turned to Juri, "You're next lady"

"I don't think so", Juri said and did a few quick kicks to Balrog.

Balrog got up and aggressively punched Juri down, but she kipped up and kicked Balrog a bunch of times and started really messing him up.

Balrog growled, "I'm gonna bash your fucking face in!" he rushed in for more punches which Juri dodged, though he did punch her once, she rolled back and ran in for another strong kick to knock Balrog out the ring.

Juri celebrated her win with an evil grin before leaving.

"That lady seems frightening", Rarity said.

Next was Seth's battle, he stared down Abel whom he had history with.

The match started, Fei Long immediately went after Seth with a surprise kick to the face.

Seth growled and did a stretch punch to knock Fei Long back and shot a Sonic boom attack Abel, which he dodged and ran in to elbow Seth a few times before flipping him over.

Seth gut up and hit some strong kicks to Abel, when Fei Long ran in to attack, Seth countered with a Shoryken and then attacked Abel some more.

Abel knocked Seth back and Fei Long jumped in for a kick to his chest, then proceeded to strike his torso several tiles, and then kicking his head.

"Wow that man seems to make odd noises when he fights", Rarity said, referring to Fei Long's Bruce Lee style yells.

Abel went to attack again but Seth teleported around a few times before kicking Abel and then grabbing Fei Long by the throat and kneeing him hard a few times before tossing him out the ring.

Abel attacked Seth from behind but Seth kicked him twice, though the second kick seemed strong enough that it looked like Abel had been hit several times and then Seth ran in and punched Abel hard out the ring.

"I told you Abel, I am Superior to you", Seth said.

Rarity looked unsure about Seth, "Such a strange man"

Next was Bison's match.

"Vega's boss, let's see what he can do", Rarity said.

Bison stood with Sagat on one side, Guile on the other.

"I no longer serve you", Sagat said.

"You will pay for what you did to Charlie", Guile said.

Rarity found this interesting, "It seems that big one also left Shadowlaw, and this Bison fellow did something to the friend of that man with the strange hairstyle.

The match started and both men went after Bison, but he seemingly disappeared and then reappeared over them, stomping on their heads.

They each got up and went after Bison but me managed to avoid them for the most part and then hit an open palm attack on both, knocking them both back.

Guile did his Sonic Boom attack while Sagat did his Tiger Fire, Bison avoided both and flew up, but Sagat managed to hit a Tiger Knee in Bison's gut, and Guile hit his flash kick.

Bison looked angered and then attacked both guys with his punches and elbows.

Sagat then kicked Bison hard, and Guile rushed in for a few punches.

Bison wiped his face and kicked into high gear.

He knocked both back, then did his cart wheel stomp kicks before grabbing their heads and smashing them against each other and then went back and hit a Psycho Driver to knock both guys out the ring.

Bison had won his match and glared at the two guys, "Be lucky I don't end your lives right here"

Bison walked to the back, Rarity looked frightened, "He's a scary man, I hope Vega can leave his group in one piece, though if he harms Vega, I'll deal with him myself"

The final part came, Vega entered first, then Ibuki, then Hugo, who was accompanied by his manager Poison.

"Sweet Celestia that man is huge!" Rarity said, beholding the giant that is Hugo.

The match had started, Hugo roared loudly at Vega & Ibuki.

Both ninja simply glanned awkwardly at each other before getting into a stance.

Hugo rushed at them but they each kicked him in the face, and then kicked him constantly.

He roared and picked them both up, one in each over sized hand.

"I crush you both like bugs!"

Vega and Ibuki struggled a bit, eventually Ibuki got a kunai loose and grabbed it with her foot and scratched Hugo, causing him pain and making him drop them both.

Vega then slashed his sides with his claws.

Ibuki then did her Yoroitoshi attack to Hugo and knocked him back, and Vega did his Bloody High Claw to disorientate him, also draw a little blood, then both knocked him out the ring.

"Dammit! Poison ran in to attack both but Ibuki kicked her face and Vega did a German Suplex.

Poison & Hugo were escorted to the back.

Vega and Ibuki turned to each other, Ibuki was nervous to face Vega, knowing how dangerous he usually was, but much to her surprise he tossed away his claw.

"I will fight you honorably, if you do the same", Vega said.

Ibuki nodded and tossed away her ninja weapons and got into a fighting stance.

Both Vega and Ibuki did battle, throwing strikes and kicks, Ibuki then hitting Vega in the gut and striking his mask protected face.

Normally Vega would flip out but he remembered Rarity was watching, and the mask protected him so he resumed the fight.

Ibuki continued her offense but eventually Vega blocked and kicked her guy and then did a side kick to her head.

Ibuki cartwheeled and then did a running front drop kick to Vega to knock him back, then kicked him hard in the face, breaking his mask.

He immediately grabbed his face and grew concerned, Ibuki stopping her offense for a moment, kinda worried knowing how much Vega valued his looks.

Vega wanted to just hurt Ibuki for endangering his face but after looking up at Rarity, he knew she wouldn't care too much if his face got damaged, so he calmed himself down and glared at Ibuki.

"Keep fighting!"

Ibuki seemed relieved and continued to fight but Vega rolled to the side and kneed Ibuki hard in the gut and delivered a viscous uppercut to knock her back.

Ibuki then ran in and did another punch but Vega swooped to the side and grabbed Ibuki and hit his trademark Triple German Suplex, eventually causing Ibuki to fall out the ring, ending the match.

Vega panted a but and raised his arm in victory.

"Oh Vega, I'm so happy you won", Rarity said.

Vega looked outside to see Ibuki still down and hurt, discouraged at her loss.

Vega went out the ring and helped Ibuki up and patted her shoulder a bit, "You did well"

Ibuki blushed, "Thanks...wow you're a lot nicer than I heard...sorry for almsot ruining your face, you're very handsome actually"

"It's fine, probably doesn't matter if it gets bruises, at least I don';t think it does"

"Don't worry so much, besides some girls don't mind a bruised face, or a scar, makes a guy look tougher, but if you're this nice I don't care if you have a bruise"

Vega nodded, "Thank you for your words"

Ibuki blushed a bit, "Can I kiss you? At least on your cheek?"

"You should know I have a lover"

Ibuki looked discouraged, but brought her chin up, "But she doesn't mind sharing"

Ibuki nodded and kissed Vega's cheek, Vega returned with a kiss to her head.

Rarity looked a bit unsure about that but knew how Vega is a natural flirt, and it looked innocent, besides if Vega brought her back, Rarity knew he would share.

Bison noticed Vega's behavior and seemed concerned, "This isn't like him, I don't like what's going on"

Later on, Vega is talking with Ryu, Ken, Chun Li & Rarity.

"Great fights, we all made the Quarter Finals", Ken said.

"You all did very well today, usually I don't care for fighting but I must admit I had a riveting time", Rarity said.

"Glad you enjoyed it, why don't you all come back to my room, I'll order some pizza", Ken said.

The others nodded in agreement and walked off, Ibuki went to follow them, "Vega wait!"

Vega grew nervous, "Shit, Rarity keep moving! All of you watch her!"

The others nodded and rushed off, Ibuki approached Vega.

"What is it Ibuki?"

"Just wanted to say thanks for not brutalizing me, I know you usually like to make others bleed, and thanks for the kiss, it was nice of you"

Vega nodded, "No issues, now I need to be off, I'm meeting with some friends for some pizza"

"I saw Ken, Ryu & Rarity, along with some fancy horse or something, really small, must be one of those Baby Horses, were those the friends?"

Vega was relived she just thought it was a fancy horse, "Sorta, they're becoming my friends"

"So you're not with Shadowlaw?"

"I am...for now"

"Oh, well I hope you leave, you have potential to be a great hero...so any chance I can join you? And meet this girl? Is it Chun Li?"

"Um, it's complicated, and I can't let you come since there's a huge secret"

"I'm good with secrets, I'm a ninja!"

"It's much more complicated than that"

Ibuki looked at him with pleading eyes, "I'll give you my ninja honor, I just want to spend time with the cool fighters"

Vega pondered and sighed, "Do you promise to keep this under wraps? This is a big secret, if you spoil it then you'll be dealing with us, especially Chun Li"

Ibuki nodded, "I swear"

"Good, now let's go"

Ibuki nodded and rushed after the others, "Wait up!"

Vega sighed and started walking, then heard a voice.

"You really love that pony, don't you?"

Vega looked around, "Who said that!? Who's there!?"

"I am not here physically, I can see you however, I know you've been holding that Element of Harmony with you"

Vega's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"Because I am the one who sent her there, and I know you don't want her to go back, perhaps I can assist in some way?"

"How can you possibly assist?"

"Perhaps I can send over all that matters to her, the clothes in her Boutique, her sister, everything that matters"

Vega grew silent, "Is there a catch?"

"So long as you never let her leave your world, keep her forever"

Vega looked conflicted a moment, "I want a guarantee you won't come after her!"

"Granted, see you around Vega..."

Vega looked a bit unsure, but all he cared was just having Rarity here to himself, he then walked off to meet the others, he had a few things to explain to Ibuki after all.

* * *

 **Another** **now** **knows, luckily she could be trusted.**


	9. Quarter Finals

**Quarter Finals Start**

* * *

The night had passed, Ibuki had been introduced to Rarity, while she was freaked at first, she grew to like Rarity and vowed not to tell anyone else about her.

Vega had thought about what King Sombra had told him about Rarity, he had mixed feelings about listening to Sombra and wondered if he made the right call, but he desperately wanted Rarity to stay with him forever, he even considered building a Harem with Rarity as the Queen, Chun Li & Ibuki being two of their women.

Rarity & Ibuki had chatted a bit, Rarity explained where she's from, Ibuki told Rarity about her Ninja Life.

Rarity had also showed pictures of her friends and family to Ken, Ryu & Ibuki.

Ibuki loved how cute Sweetie Belle was and wished she was there to hug and squeeze her, Vega had other ideas what he wanted to do with Sweetie Belle.

The next day they went back to the arena, Ibuki joined Chun Li in the private booth and they watched the Tournament resume.

The draws were selected and the matches were:

Chun Li vs. Cammy

Ryu vs. Seth

Ken vs. Bison

Vega vs. Juri

Ken & Ryu did a 'good luck' fist bump to each other, especially since they're both fighting the leaders of evil group, Bison approached Vega.

"Make sure you handle Juri as well as I handle Ken Masters"

"Will do Bison"

Everyone went to the back to prepare for their fight.

First up was Chun Li vs. Cammy.

Both fighters went to the ring and bowed to each other out of respect and got into their fighting positions.

The fight started and Chun Li went in for a kick, which Cammy blocked and swept Chun Li's other leg, causing her to roll back to avoid Cammy's capitalizing and then ran in to kick Cammy in the head.

Cammy rubbed her head and then did a few kick combos of her own, Chun Li blocked the first few but eventually Cammy managed to knock Chun Li off balance a bit and then did a side kick to the head.

Chun Li shook it off and rushed in for a few hand strikes, punches, back fists, elbows, eventually hitting Cammy with a back hand and then doing her flash kicks to knock Cammy down.

Cammy got up quickly but Chun Li capitalized again with a jump kick to the head, she then fired a kikoken but Cammy ducked and hit Chun Li with a drill kick, knocking her back.

"Come on Chn Li, you can do it!" Rarity shouted from her booth.

Chun Li stood again, as Cammy ran at her, Chun Li did a spin kick to her head to knock her back and then did a jump kick to her face.

Cammy got back up and went for some strikes and kicks but Chun Li dodged them and hit Cammy with a high kick to the chin to knock her back, causing her to stumble.

Chun Li ran in and did several punches and kicks and then hit her Trademark Spinning Bird Kick to finally take out Cammy, winning the match.

Chun Li panted and raised her fingers in the air and shouted, "Yatta!"

Rarity looked confused, "What does that mean?"

"It means, 'I did it', she says that when she wins sometimes", Ibuki explained.

"Oh, that's cute though", Rarity said.

Chun Li helped Cammy up and raised her hand out of respect, both fighters were cheered by the crowd.

"She's such a good sport", Rarity said.

Chun Li helped Cammy to the back as they prepared for the next match, Ryu vs. Seth.

Both entered the ring and had a little stare down.

As the match started, Seth did a stretch punch to Ryu, but he dodged and quickly shot a hadouken at Seth, which he too dodged and ran in for an attack but Ryu sidestepped and did a spin kick to knock Seth back.

Seth rubbed his face and growled, then he sent some Sonic Boom attacks, though Ryu had dodged them and ran in for a kick to the head.

"Copying the attacks of my allies won't do you any good", Ryu said.

"I'll show you!" Seth said and teleported behind Ryu and attempted to attack again but Ryu managed to dodge and hit his hurricane kick to knock Seth back.

"Ryu's quite the fighter", Rarity said.

"He's considered one of the strongest in the world, many fighters hope to be as great as him", Ibuki said.

"I figured as much, especially since Chun Li is a big fan of his, and Vega seemed very worried about him", Rarity said.

Seth & Ryu continued their fight, Seth threw punches but Ryu blocked them, though Ryu's punches were also blocked, Seth eventually hit Ryu and ran in for another punch to knock Ryu down.

Seth then punched Ryu into the air and teleported up there to bring Ryu down with a spinning piledriver.

Ryu was in some pain but he slowly stood up, "Zangeif does that better"

Seth growled and hit Ryu with a Shoryuken, taking him down again.

"How does it feel knowing that I can beat you with your own move?" Seth approached Ryu but he was suddenly blasted with a Hadouken, and then Ryu ran in with a flurry of punches before hitting his own Shoryuken.

"That's how you do the move properly", Ryu stated to a downed Seth.

Seth got up and attacked Ryu some more, hitting a flurry of kicks before Ryu managed to counter and knock Seth back and did a few punches of his own.

Seth looked a bit dazed and tried one more attack on Ryu but he countered and hit a hard kick to the face before charging up a hadouken.

"Metsu...", the blast turned darkish-purple, "HADOUKEN!" he blasted Seth hard and knocked him out the ring, earning a win.

Ryu wiped his head a but before raising his arm in victory.

Seth looked outraged and glared at Ryu, "This isn't over!" he went to the back to plan revenge.

Rarity clapped her hooves, "Great showing Ryu, you're such a great fighter"

After Ryu had left the ring, it was time for Ken vs. Bison.

Both men had entered the ring and stared each other down.

Rarity looked concerned, "I hope Ken can handle that man, he's very intimidating"

Ibuki nodded, "Yes, Bison is as bad as they come, between his drug trades, terrorism and acts on murder, he's a very horrible person, Shadowlaw as a group is terrible"

"The sooner Vega leaves that group, the better"

"It won't be easy, but we'll help him"

The match had started, Ken simply stood in a defensive position while Bison arrogantly stood with his arms crossed and smiling.

Ken decided to make the first move and rush in to attack but Bison blocked the attacks and hit Ken with an open palm strike to knock Ken back.

Ken ran in again and attacked Bison but he dodged and evaded before hitting Ken again.

"Pitiful so far Ken Masters", Bison said.

Ken simply stood and got into position again before going in for a few strikes, Bison had blocked most of them and went for a strike of his own but Ken ducked and managed to punch Bison in the gut and do a spin kick attack to his head.

Bison stumbled a bit but grinned, "Not bad boy"

"Don't call me boy", Ken warned and went to attack Bison, both started matching each other's strikes and blows, blocking and punching until Bison managed to kick Ken back.

Bison went in to attack again but Ken did a strong forearm smash attack to Bison and did a jump kick to his face and then did a running punch to knock Bison down.

Bison was displeased, "You try my patience!"

He then started charging up his Psycho Power.

Rarity looked concerned, Bison had some strange power and she worried what power Bison possessed.

Bison then ran in for a few strikes, Ken dodged most of them before getting hit pretty hard, almost falling out the ring.

Bison then appeared over Ken and tried to stomp down on him but Ken rolled out the way and then hit a Shoryuken to Bison, almost knocking him out the ring.

Bison then went forhis Psycho Crusher attack to hit Ken, taking him down.

Ken struggled to stand as Bison went for a rolling kick, but Ken rolled out the way while Bison went for more strikes before Ken blocked the strikes and then did several punches and hit a Hadouken to knock Bison back.

Bison held his chest and then went in for another attack but Ken blocked the strike and then Ken punched him several times before hitting his powered up Hurricane kick known has The 'Shippu Jinraikyaku' and managed to knock Bison out the ring.

Ken panted a bit before doing a thumbs up with a smile, much to Bison's shock.

Rarity looked happy, "Great showing Ken!"

Bison angrily approached Ken, who stopped celebrating to glare at Bison.

"The only reason you won tonight was because of the ring-out rules, I'll have my revenge on you!"

Ken simply offered a smug smile, "I don't think so"

Bison walked off leaving Ken to celebrate a little more before the next match started.

Soon it was Vega vs. Juri.

Rarity looked concerned, "That woman looks pretty dangerous"

"She's a deadly assassin from S.I.N., no doubt she probably wants Vega's blood", Ibuki said.

Rarity was really concerned for Vega's safety.

The fight started, Juri ran at Vega and attempted to kick him but he blocked and then kicked her leg before kicking her back.

She recovered and did a side kick to his head.

Vega rolled through it and then did his Rolling Crystal attack but when he tried to stab her with his claw, she moved out the way and kicked the claw out of his hand and then kicked his face.

Her left eye started to gow a bit as she flashed an evil smile, "Hope that didn't break your face"

Luckily Vega was wearing a new mask, he had plenty just in case, but Vega still freaked, he hates when fighters strike his face.

Juri went in to attack again but Vega did a forward back flip kick to her face and then ran in to elbow her head.

She fell back and did more kicks, a pink aura surrounding them, knocking him back.

Vega rushed in to do a front drop kick and made her fall but she rolled backwards to get up and block a punch, she tried doing a few punches of her own but she blocked those, it became a close fight with the two fighting and matching blows.

Vega managed to sweep her leg and make her fall and then tried to kick down but she constantly moved out the way until she got up and kicked him back.

He landed near his claw and quickly put it on just as Juri struck his face again, breaking his mask, then doing one more attack to his face, knocking him over.

Vega angrily turned to Juri, with a murderous rage in his eyes, "How dare you!"

He rushed in and attacked with his claw and managed to cut her a few times and spill her blood.

Rarity looked a little taken back from the sudden rage in his eyes, nothing she was used to seeing.

He continued to attack her, with Juri eventually getting a shot in, another kick to his face, causing a small bruise.

Vega growled and started zig zagging around before approaching her and slashing her shoulder and then kneeing her gut before elbowing her down.

She got up and tried to attack again but he kicked the side of her leg pretty hard and then slash her face hard, destroying her robotic eye, blood spilling out her face.

Rarity looked sick, Ibuki looked a little frightened.

Vega then did a few more slashes before hitting his German Suplex and tossing her out the ring.

Vega licked the blood off his claw as he walked to the back, the victor, Juri down and hurt, but nothing fatal, she was more angry than anything.

Once Vega went to the back, he met with his fellow Semi-Finals fighters.

"Looks like I'll be joining you"

They all looked at him a little freaked.

"Um Vega...you kinda flipped out there", Chun Li said.

Vega nodded, "Yeah...I guess I lost my cool"

"That's an understatement", Ken said.

"It's fine though, all I did was hurt Juri, none of us like her"

They all nodded but still seemed concerned.

Ibuki & Rarity then approached Vega & the others, Rarity looked a little concerned, which Vega noticed.

"I take it you noticed my flip out?" Vega asked.

"Vega...I saw you lick blood off your claw, that doesn't seem normal"

Vega rubbed his head, "I guess not...but she had it coming"

Rarity sighed, "Vega, please don't flip out just because someone hits your face, I won't stop liking you even if you had a bruised face, I just care that you're a nice person, that's all"

Vega sighed, "Yes, I guess so, don't worry, I won't do that with any of them", Vega gestured to Ryu, Ken & Chun Li.

Rarity nodded, "Good, I should hope not, now then, let's go back, you all need your rest for the Semi-Finals", Rarity said.

"She's right, let's head back and recover a bit, I want you all at 100% for when I beat you", Ken said.

"In your dreams", Chun Li stated.

Later on Bison had approached Vega, who was doing a chin ups.

"Got a moment?" Bison asked.

Vega dropped down, "What do you need?"

"So far you're the only member of Shadowlaw still in this, I want to make sure you have this under control"

"I can handle this, Ken may have gotten lucky against you, but he will not have that against me"

Bison nodded, "Good, we'll be watching, oh and keep a lookout for S.I.N., I don't think Juri will handle that loss you gave her well", Bison chuckled and simply left.

Vega rolled his eyes and resumed his training, "It's only a matter of time Bison"

* * *

 **Second Round Incoming**


	10. End of the Tournament

**The Fight Continues**

* * *

It was soon time for The Semi Finals, the arena filled and the fighters warmed up.

The matches included, Chun Li vs. Ryu & Ken vs. Vega.

First up was Ryu & Chun Li, they each bowed to each other before the match started as a sign of respect, truth be told Chun Li was a bit nervous taking on Ryu, she knows how strong he is, but she needs to believe she's just as strong, or even stronger.

Ryu knew Chun Li would be a tough opponent, he enjoyed the idea of a strong opponent though.

The match started, and both got into a defensive position, then they ran in to strike each other at the same time, Ryu throwing a punch and Chun Li doing a kick, their moves collided and they were stuck in that position for a moment, then they started punching and kicking, Ryu's punches matching Chun Li's kicks and vice versa.

Both backed away from each other and ran in again, still matching blows until Ryu managed to land a spin kick to her head and knocked her over but she cartwheeled into position again, only for Ryu to do another take down attack.

Chun Li got up and blocked an oncoming strike from Ryu and then did her flash kicks, Ryu blocked most of them until one hit him square underneath the chin, stunning him and leaving him open for a few more of her strikes before she hit a Spinning Bird Kick.

Ryu shook of his daze and went in for another attack, this time doing a power kick, knocking Chun Li dangerously close to the edge of the ring, she quickly ran forward so he didn't blast her out and did a jumping dive kick, which he parried and then did a Shoryuken to her abdomen.

Chun Li fell pretty hard and held her abs in pain, Ryu simply stood there, waiting to see if Chun Li can still fight, he wasn't gonna sucker punch her.

Chun Li stood up and got into a fight position and gestured for Ryu to keep fighting.

Ryu nodded and went in for a few more strikes, Chun Li blocked them and did strikes of her own, Ryu blocked those.

They had gone the next few minutes striking, blocking & dodging each other's attacks.

Ryu eventually jumped back and shot a Hadouken, but Chun Li countered with a Kikoken.

As the blasts met and caused a brief explosion and some smoke, the two ran at each other in an attempt to get an advantage and they met with more matched blows.

Ryu tried doing his Hurricane Kick but Chun Li managed to move out the way and hit a few more of her strikes before she did a really hard kick to Ryu's chin and knocked him back and out of the ring.

Chun Li sighed as she raised her hand in victory, somewhat amazed she won the match.

Rarity was pleased by the results, "I'm so happy for Chun Li!"

Ryu entered the ring and bowed to her, "You did well Chun Li, it was an honor facing you"

Chun Li returned the bow, "Thanks, for a moment there I wasn't sure, I think it could have gone either way"

"A good fight can always go either way, regardless this means I need more training"

Chun Li nodded, "Same here, I probably won't get that lucky next time"

Later on it was time for Ken vs. Vega.

Vega had a new mask on, and also had his claw, before the fight they agreed Vega should have the claw to keep up his charade, Ken figures he can knock it out his hand of anything.

Rarity was pretty excited, "I do hope Vega wins, I am curious to see how he fairs against Chun Li in the finals", Rarity said.

"Ken's a strong fighter, this will be tough for Vega", Ibuki added.

The match started and the two ran at each other, Vega attacked with a kick foremost but Ken blocked it and knocked Vega back.

Vega continued to attack, mostly avoiding using the claw, Ken kicked him and grabbed him in a headlock and spoke in hushed tone, "I appreciate you not using the claw but you gotta keep up the charade, just use it and I'll knock it out your hand"

Ken then tossed Vega aside, to which Vega went in and slashed with his claw, Ken dodged the attacks and managed to kick the claw out of his hand like he planned and then kicked it out the ring.

Vega realized how smart a move that was, not he can fight a bit more honorably.

Ken ran in an attacked Vega with some strikes but Vega blocked and dodged them before striking Ken a few times with some kicks and then did a front drop kick to knock Ken back.

Ken ran in and did a Hurricane kick but Vega rolled out the way and then kicked Ken in the face.

Ken ran in and struck Vega in the mid-section a few times and hit Vega with a Shoryuken.

Vega fell back, he hates that his face is close to danger, luckily he had a mask (he had several since they break easily), but he knows Ken has to make it authentic, Vega was just worried he would snap again.

Ken & Vega continued to brawl a bit, matching blow for blow, Ken managed to grab Vega and toss him, but Vega rolled through and ran in to kick Ken in the chest.

Ken then shot his hadouken at Vega but he rolled over it and kept rolling with his Rolling Crystal Flash, ending in a punch, but Ken blocked the punch and kicked Vega back.

Vega ran in and threw some more kicks, Ken blocked most of them but Vega eventually caught his leg and kicked Ken back, then rolled in and hit Ken with his Triple German Suplex that took Ken out the ring.

Vega sighed and did a back-flip, "Yodel-ay-hee-hoo!"

Rarity looked surprised, "Did he just...yodel?"

Ibuki nodded, "He does that sometimes"

"Oh...well I'm glad he won, he's gonna face Chun Li! Oh my, who do I root for?"

Ken looked disappointed but he picked himself up and walked, can't win them all.

Vega went to the back and shook Ken's hand there, "Good fight amigo"

Ken nodded, "Thanks"

The next fight would start in an hour, Vega had met with Shadowlaw prior to the match.

"Vega, you have a chance to win this for us, go out there and do what you need to do", Bison said.

Vega nodded, "Yes sir"

Bison left, Balrog & Decapre followed, Vega rolled his eyes, "My time with you won't be forever Bison"

The final match, Vega vs. Chun Li was underway, before going out there, Chun Li approached Vega, "Good luck!"

Vega nodded, "You too...but remember, keep up the charade for now"

Chun Li nodded, "Will do"

Both had walked to the ring, Rarity watched from above, eager with anticipation.

"Go Vega! Go Chun Li!"

The match had started, Vega got in fighting position with his claw, Chun Li also got in position, then they went for each other, the first thing Chun Li did was immediately disarm Vega, allowing him to fight more honorably.

Vega and Chun Li attacked each other, this fight was a bit more even since they had secretly trained together, so it's like they could read each other's movements.

Rarity looked nervous, she couldn't decide who to root for, someone she loves will win, but someone she loves will lose too.

The matched striking lasted for several minutes until Chun Li managed to sweep Vega and send down a punch, but Vega rolled out the way and ran in to do a jump kick to Chun Li's face, but Chun Li blocked it and knocked Vega back.

Vega looked up somewhat annoyed and ran in to attack but Chun Li swept kicked him again and went to stomp down.

Vega grabbed her foot and shoved her back and got up and elbowed Chun Li in the head.

Chun Li went to do her flash kicks, but Vega avoided those like the plague and managed to do a sweep of his own.

Chun Li rolled up quickly before Vega could take advantage and then ran in to strike Vega few times, even kicking his face hard enough to break his mask, Vega covered his face immediately.

Rarity grew concerned, the last time Vega's face got damaged, he flipped out.

Vega took a moment to relax and got into position, Chun Li approached him in a fighting stance and spoke very low, "You know, I'd like you even if your face was a bit damaged, so would Rarity"

Vega took a moment and then sighed, "Fine"

They continued the fight, going for a few more minutes, Chun Li had struck his face a bit, though Vega managed to maintain his composure and he continued to fight, striking her a few times.

Eventually Vega managed to kick her face hard and grabbed her into a German Suplex but she managed to land on her feet and did a Spinning Bird Kick before doing a kick to his face and knocking him out the ring.

Chun Li had won the Tournament, she was so happy she danced around.

"Chun Li wins the Tournament!" the Street Fighter announcer said.

Rarity had a bittersweet feeling, "I'm so happy for Chun Li...but my poor Vega"

Vega sat up, he looked upset at the loss but figured such is life.

At that moment, Juri & Seth ran in to attack, Juri went after Vega and Seth went after Chun Li.

"What's going on?!" Rarity asked.

Vega fought a furious Juri.

"Still think it's funny taking out my eye!?"

Seth attacked Chun Li with the attacks of her allies.

Soon Ryu, Ken, Cammy, Sagat & Guile ran out there to help, Ibuki also went to assist.

Bison, Balrog and Decapre went down to join, first attacking S.I.N., Juri had to also fight off Ibuki, Balrog, Decapre and Cammy while Ryu, Ken, Guile, Bison, Chun Li & Sagat attacked Seth.

Soon some S.I.N. agents arrived to help, but so did Shadowlaw agents.

Chun Li summoned some Interpol agents while Viper ran out there with CIA agents.

All the people were evacuated during the big war.

Seth & Juri started slipping away, Bison went to look for Seth but he was attacked by Chun Li.

"Hold it Bison!"

Bison then whacked Chun Li back, and approached her with his Psycho power ready.

Ken & Ryu went to attack but Bison punched them both, meanwhile Vega had approached Chun Li.

"Don't worry sir, I can handle Chun Li"

"I know you can", Bison said, then knocked Vega down, "Because if you wanted you, you would have killed her long ago!"

Rarity looked surprised, "Vega!"

Bison approached Vega, "I know that Chun Li's been staying with you, I know you two have an alliance, and I know about your pony, or did you forget about my dolls!?"

Vega growled, he realized his carelessness, "Dammit! I knew I forgot something!"

Rarity looked frightened, Vega was close to death.

Bison charged up his psycho power, "You'll both die today!"

Before Bison could attack, a magic blast went down from the booth and struck Bison.

Rarity jumped down there and stood before Bison, "Don't you dare hurt Vega you big bully!"

Bison beheld the sight, "So...it's true...the Unicorn"

Rarity glared, "Vega is my friend! So is Chun Li! Ryu, Ken, Ibuki, all my friends, and I won't let you harm any of them!"

Bison grinned, "I'd like to see you stop me"

At that moment, Ryu had blasted him with a Hadouken, "You need to leave!"

Chun Li turned to Vega, "He's right, Bison is a bit more interested in Rarity, we need to get her out of here! Let's go to your private plane!"

Vega nodded, "Yes, ok"

They both ran off while Ryu & allies did some cover.

Vega had grabbed his claw and used it to take down all enemies in his way, Chun Li also fought some away.

Once they were on the plane, it took off immediately, leaving the other Street Fighters to battle against Shadowlaw & S.I.N.

"I hate leaving them behind, but we need to protect Rarity", Chun Li said.

"They're strong, especially Ryu, he can handle Bison, he's done it before", Vega admitted.

Chun Li nodded, "Right...now Bison may go to your mansion, my Dojo has more security, let's head there for now"

Vega nodded, "Right"

He sat back, Rarity sat next to him while Chun Li made a few calls, it was gonna be a long flight.

* * *

 **Vega is officially out of Shadowlaw.**


	11. New Home

**Vega now needs to deal with post Shadowlaw life**

* * *

The plane to China was taking a while, luckily the flight wasn't as long as from Spain to America, but still long nonetheless, luckily Vega knew how to pass the time with his two favorite ladies.

On the way there, Vega had 'congratulated' Chun Li's win by giving her sexual pleasure, with Rarity joining in as usual, plus Chun Li wanted to make it p to Vega for hitting his face during the match.

Eventually the plane landed in China, Chun Li had escorted Vega & Rarity to her Dojo and home.

"Welcome to my home, you will both be here for the foreseeable future", Chun Li said, entering the home.

Vega looked around, "Not much décor"

Rarity nodded, "I agree, it looks rather...plain"

Chun Li rolled her eyes, "It's a Dojo, not a fashion store"

"Still, could use some nice designs", Rarity said.

"Maybe a few posters, or some pictures of me, so you always have beauty surrounding you even when I'm not here", Vega stated.

Chun Li looked annoyed at first but then giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around Vega, "Those posters are nothing compared to the real thing"

Vega grinned, "Good point on that"

Vega then kissed Chun Li, Rarity pouted, "Hey what about me?"

Vega & Chun Li each took a turn in kissing Rarity.

Rarity giggled from that, "Wow, we're becoming like a harem"

"A harem...would that be normal?" Vega asked.

Chun Li smirked, "Vega you're already in a relationship with a pony, having a second girlfriend wouldn't be so weird, the idea of a Harem seems a little odd, though we do act like a harem, I suppose it's worth a shot trying, makes me feel like less of a 3rd wheel and more of an equal part of this relationship"

Vega nodded, "In that case, I guess we can make it official, seems unnatural but who cares, I get to have the two most beautiful women of two different worlds"

Chun Li chuckled, "Just remember, Rarity is just as much mine as she is yours"

Vega nodded, "Hey if you two wanna have fun together, don't let me stop you", he then offered a sly smile.

"That's nice of you", Chun Li cleared her throat and put on a more serious demeanor, "But that comes later, right now we need to deal with the situation regarding Shadowlaw & S.I.N."

Vega nodded, "Right...we kinda left your friends high and dry back there, wonder if they had any luck against Shadowlaw or S.I.N."

"I'll have to make a few calls, maybe get in contact with Guile, hopefully things turned out well, I'll be back", Chun Li walked off, Rarity approached Vega, "You think Ken, Ryu & Ibuki are ok?"

Vega nodded, "They're strong and capable fighters, they should be fine...though Bison IS crafty so part of me worries for them"

Rarity bit her lip in worry, "I can't stand the idea of something bad happening"

Meanwhile Bison had escaped with Balrog and Decapre eventually while his Shadowlaw guys were fighting against the World Warriors.

"Boss, what do we do about Vega?" Balrog asked.

"Vega will get what's coming to him in due time, unfortunatley our plans to deal with S.I.N. didn't go as well as we would have liked, and it doesn't help that Vega has betrayed us", Bison said.

"Let's go mess his pretty face up!" Balrog said.

"In due time Balrog, for now we need to regroup, not to mention we need to find him, he's likely with Chun Li so we'll have to comb through China, not to mention now we have a new agenda, find that pony"

The villains nodded and made their plans.

A month had passed by, during that time Vega had some agents retrieve some of his belongings from Spain, the place had some agents watching over just in case Shadowlaw passed by, which they did but the agents managed to prevent any leads back to China. Rarity had continued her fashion agendas, Chun Li had kept in contact with Guile, he confirmed that Ken, Ryu & Ibuki were just fine and that not much damage happened during the brawl.

The news of Rarity was kept on a down low so no one made a huge deal about it, most of the civilians didn't even see Rarity, the other Street Fighters agreed not to say anything.

Also during that month, Chun Li & Vega continued their training, Vega was truly changing for the better, to the point where Vega had more confidence sparring without his mask on, even if he got hit in the face a few times, Chun Li still cared for him.

Also the love between Vega, Rarity & Chun Li had grown, as unnatural as it seemed, none of them cared much, Vega was determined to always be there for his two lovely women, he had done his best to please their urges.

One day Chun Li was dealing with a few phone calls, rumor was that Shadowlaw was in China, Chun Li wanted to get the details, make sure that Vega wouldn't get into trouble and to keep Rarity safe.

"Well do you know who's even in town?...Did you see any dolls, or Balrog? Or even Bison himself?...I have some lives to protect I need to know this stuff!...", Chun Li slammed her fist down, "Fine, hurry up though!" she slammed her phone and rubbed her head, "Sometimes these people are so useless!'

Meanwhile Vega was doing some sit-ups in the dojo Mat, trying to keep himself in good shape, Rarity simply watched as he did what he did, "I love watching you exercise, you do it so well"

Vega grinned, "Of course", he continued on as Chun Li walked in the Dojo, he noticed her unhappiness, "What's wrong Chun Li?"

Rarity also noticed, "Is everything fine?"

Chun Li nodded, "Sorta, I'm just concerned, suppose Shadowlaw just shows up out of nowhere?"

Vega got up and approached her, "Relax, if they show up I can deal with them"

"I know, though it would be easier if my people can do their jobs better, they can be really inept at their jobs at times"

"Sounds like the Royal Guards where I'm from, they can't handle certain things either", Rarity commented, a little snobbish.

Vega chuckled, "Little sass there, I like that"

"Forget it though, like you said, we can handle it, you and me", Chun Li said.

"Excuse me but I can also handle a fight", Rarity said.

"Right, though me and Vega wanna make sure our little lady stays safe", Chun Li stated.

Rarity looked annoyed, "I may be a lady but I can still handle myself, I suggest you two acknowledge that fact"

Vega and Chun Li grinned and turned to Rarity.

"Yes Miss Rarity", Vega said with a bow.

"As you wish Miss Rarity", Chun Li said with her own bow.

Rarity looked displeased, "Keep that up and you're both gonna be calling me 'Mistress' and feel very sore"

That surprised both Vega & Rarity, then they got an image of Rarity dressed as Poison, kinda freaked them a little.

Meanwhile Decapre was roaming the streets, she had gotten info on where Chun Li was by interrogating an Interpol Agent, and eventually located her house and decided to wait, "Soon Vega, Chun Li, I will end you both, and your little pony will be a new doll for Bison"

That night Chun Li was sitting in the bed, next to Rarity, both were ready for a little late night fun. Vega approached them, ready to go, "You two ready for a little fun?"

Chun Li nodded and grabbed Rarity and placed her so the entrances connected, Vega then grabbed a blanket and covered themselves, Vega penetrating into Chun Li & Rarity.

"One of my favorite positions", Vega said as he pleased his ladies.

Decapre had snuck into the house through the window and snuck around the house, she followed the sound of some moans, "Looks like a certain group are enjoying themselves"

She snuck through and opened the bedroom door slightly, she looked inside and saw Chun Li & Vega in a sexual position, with Rarity in the middle.

"Strange people", she snuck in, her presence not noticed by the others.

While Vega was pumping into Chun Li with Rarity pleasing her with her mouth, Chun Li was gasping and panting, she looked up on Vega with a blush on her face,

Rarity also panted when she got pumped into but focused on pleasing Chun Li.

Decapre then rose over behind Vega, her weapon out, ready for assassination, though Chun Li noticed, "Vega! Behind you!"

Vega looked and quickly blocked Decapre's attack, "Hell of a time to show up!"

"Don't worry, you can all continue this in the afterlife!" she attacked Vega again, forcing him to pull out of Rarity & Chun Li and battled against Decapre. Though it was awkward because he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Can you at least let me get dressed!" Vega asked.

"You won't be needing clothes in a few minutes anyway!" Decapre continued to attack, Chun Li got out of bed and attacked Decapre as well.

Rarity looked on, the situation was a big awkward, soon Vega had knocked Decapre back and then threw her through the window.

The two quickly put on their clothes, they'd rather not fight in their birthday suits, though Decpare arrived back inside and tried attackign Vega again but Chun Li kicked her in the face and then used her Kikoken to knock Chun Li down the hall.

Vega rushed in and attacked again, using his kicks and eventually his German Suplex. Decapre rushed in to attack again but Vega blocked a kick allowing Chun Li to kick her face.

Vega looked around quickly for his claw, but he found himself being attacked again, soon enough Rarity arrived and did a few strikes of her own to Decapre and then blasted her, "Don't you DARE attack the loves of my life!"

Decapre kicked Rarity and attacked Vega, Chun Li then used her Spinning Bird kick against Decapre. Vega rolled through and went looking for his claw, he found it in a corner but Decapre ran in to attack him, he kicked her back while Chun Li swept her leg, then Vega grabbed his claw, he turned around and caught Chun li after she was tossed at him, she got up and ran at Decapre with a few attacks and punched her, Vega rushed in to attack but Decapre blocked his claw and kicked Vega back, then kicked an oncoming Chun Li.

Rarity blasted her from behind with her magic, Decapre rushed in to attack again but Rarity managed to dodge and punch Decapre a few times, knocking her to Chun Li who then used her quick kicks to attack Decapre, and Vega then slashed Decapre a few times, though she managed to slash back and do a few hard kicks.

She then grabbed Chun Li, ready to finish her off, Rarity went to help Chun Li but Decapre knocked her back, Vega went to help but she kicked him in the face, this allowed Chun Li to knock Decapre back and Vega slashed her a few times, spilling her blood a bit.

"Give up, you won't win!" Vega said.

Decapre then tried attacking again but Vega slashed her again, taking her down and Vega impaled her while she was down.

"You lose!" Vega said and pulled his claw out, Decapre badly wounded. Chun Li contacted the Interpol agents and within the hour had arrived to take Decapre away.

Vega, Rarity & Chun Li sighed in relief.

"Well that really killed the mood", Vega said.

Chun Li rolled her eyes, "We just competed in a fight for our lives and you're worried about that?"

Vega shrugged, "Eh..."

Chun Li sighed, "I'm going to bed, I'm worn out"

Vega groaned a little, "Great"

Rarity chuckled, "Maybe another time"

Vega nodded and decided to head to bed himself, quite a fight.

* * *

 **That happened...**


	12. Unwanted Visitor

**More Shadowlaw trouble**

* * *

A week had passed after the attempted assassination at Chun Li's home. Chun Li had taken extra precautions to make sure that wouldn't happen again, including a new security system.

Vega has also been extra cautious, he's been keeping a lookout, not just for Shadowlaw but for S.I.N. as well, knowing that either could just show up, Decapre may have leaked some info to Bison on the whereabouts of Chun Li.

Bison was busy making a few plans, he knew where he can find Chun Li's house, he also knew how exactly to get to Chun Li & Vega, by nabbing Rarity.

Soon Bison had made his way over to China, he was ready to enact his plan, and he wasn't going alone. Bison had the Dolls and Balrog with him, he was ready to storm in and deal with Chun Li, Vega & Rarity himself, prove why he's one of the most feared men in the world.

At the Dojo Chin Li, Rarity & Vega are sparring a little, to further enhance their skills and relieve some boredom.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for the next Tournament?" Vega asked.

"Not sure, the last one was Ken's idea, maybe someone else will get the idea to do a tournament, why? Feeling competitive?" Chun Li asked.

"I always feel competitive Chun Li, it's in my nature, and yours, I love looking for fights, to showcase my skill and abilities, prove that Beauty is Power"

Chun Li chuckled, "I think I proved that already at the last tournament"

Rarity giggled, "She got you there Vega dear, Chun Li is Beautiful too"

"As are you Rarity, we all are, and I am happy for you in regards to winning that Tournament, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that I lost"

Chun Li approached him, "I don't blame you, like you said, it's your competitive nature, you want to be the best, so do I, and Ken, and especially Ryu, but you're handling it well, not to mention you got to get in bed with the winner"

Vega chuckled, "That's a plus I guess"

Chun Li then hugged him, "Besides you're a winner to me, I've really grown to like you Vega, I saw a more beautiful side to you, not your looks, but your heart, since Rarity came to this world you've changed for the better"

Rarity approached Vega and hugged him as well, "I am forever grateful you took me in, you have no idea how much of a relief it was"

Vega nodded, "It was no trouble, I'm glad I have you in my life"

"Aw, you're the sweetest Vega", Rarity said.

Chun Li grinned earnestly, "He is a real sweetheart, amazing, if you told me a year ago that I would like Vega as a friend, let alone a lover, I would swear that the person had gotten knocked hard in the head, amazing how much has changed"

Vega sighed, "You girls flatter me too much, kinda weird, especially from you Chun Li".

Chun Li raised her eyebrow, "How is it weird? I thought you loved when ladies shower you with affection"

"Mainly since we were such intense rivals at one point...I've even made attempts at your life"

Chun Li sighed, "I remember Vega, but you're clearly a different person now, and I'm sure you regret anything you've done while working with Shadowlaw"

Vega nodded, "Indeed, I have made quite a few mistakes, nothing I'm proud of, I am a little surprised you trust me this much though, Rarity I can understand but..."

Chun Li stroked his hair, "I trust you because I can tell you're changing for the good, I can see it in your eyes"

Vega looked to her, somewhat unconvinced, "Maybe...but I still feel the need to prove myself"

"But Vega, you have, you took me in when I needed it", Rarity said.

"Because you were a thing of beauty, I wouldn't have taken just anyone in"

Chun Li thought, "You let me into your life"

"That was Rarity's idea, and I also consider you a thing of beauty, basically shallow reasons"

The girls pondered a moment, then Rarity spoke, "You were nice to that Ibuki girl"

"Again, she's attractive...", he saw the glare from the girls, "Um...but you're both more attractive?" he sweated a bit before Chun Li spoke.

"You befriended Ken & Ryu"

"Barely, I just have their respect, truth be told I don't even know if I've changed, I mean I'm in a harem relationship with you both, which is almost degrading, I still have the urge to watch my enemies bleed, I nearly flipped when fighting Juri, honestly I don't even want Rarity to go home, I want her to stay with me"

Rarity blinked, "Well I find that sweet"

"Rarity, I was ready to keep you prisoner, I just don't feel like I've changed"

Chun Li tapped her chin in thought again, "Do you still want to keep Rarity prisoner?"

Vega shook his head, "No...I'm ready to let her go home if need be...though it will pain me"

"That's normal Vega, truth be told I would love to stay with you as well, but if need be and I have to go, you still have Chun Li"

Vega nodded, "That's a plus...but still"

Chun Li hugged him, "I had my doubts too Vega, but so far you have really shown me that you're pretty caring, besides I don't consider this relationship degrading, you treat me and Rarity with respect, you never made us do anything we didn't want, and I choose to be in this relationship, it's unusual, taboo, but honestly sometimes you just gotta go with things, it's something I'm willing to try out"

Vega nodded, "Right..."

Rarity nuzzled against him, "Feeling better?"

"Sorta, let's not worry", he turned to Chun Li, "Let's continue our spar, get my mind off things"

Chun Li nodded, "Prepare yourself"

While the two practiced, the dolls were making their way through Hong Kong. Once they found what looks like Chun Li's house, that's when they decided to make their move. The dolls broke in through the window, setting off some security systems.

A sound went off and some smoke too, blinding the dolls a bit.

Chun Li heard the sound, "Intruders!"

Vega grabbed his mask and claw, "Let's hurry!"

They went to the front area in the house and encountered the dolls.

"Bison's dolls!" Chun Li said.

"Get them!" Vega shouted and attacked the doors with Chun Li.

Vega used his claw to slash away the dolls and used his Rolling Crystal Flash to knock a few out the way. He leapt around, showing his impressive agility before landing down with a kick and then hit some of the dolls with his German Suplex.

Chun Li did her quick flash kicks to the dolls, then proceeded to strike some oncoming dolls with quick hand strikes and then used her spinning bird kick to take out a chunk of them. She then used her Kikoken to attack a few of them, the dolls getting burned from the attack.

A few dolls snuck past and found Rarity, though as they went to grab her, Rarity shot some magic at them and used some marital arts of her own to knock the dolls back, using various strikes and kicks.

When Vega went to check on Rarity, he saw a doll get knocked back, he was impressed, "Wow, you don't need my help"

"A lady must know how to protect herself"

Vega nodded, "Indeed, you're quite a lady" A doll tried to attack Vega from behind but he managed to elbow her in the face.

Chun Li knocked a bunch of them back and slammed a few. Within minutes the invasion was over, the fighters stood tall.

"Well that's over", Chun Li said.

"Not yet", they heard a voice say. They turned around and found Bison standing there.

"How did you get inside the-" Vega was interrupted when Bison struck him and knocked him to a wall. Chun Li ran in and tried kicking him but he teleported out the way and knocked Chun Li down and immediately stomped on her. Vega leapt to attack Bison but Bison caught him by the neck and threw him across the Dojo.

Chun Li managed to get out from his suit and then kicked his legs a bit and stood up and kicked his face. Bison then retaliated with a hard strike to her gut. Vega tried to stab Bison from behind but Bison quickly grabbed his wrist and started to crush in, so Vega retaliated by punching Bison, though Bison then tossed Vega aside.

Vega & Chun Li stood together and attacked Bison at the same time, though he managed to block most of the strikes. He did take a few blows but he recovered and simultaneously punched them both.

Rarity zapped Bison from behind, he turned around and then rushed in and kicked Rarity against the wall. Vega noticed that and felt angered, "How dare you harm her!" Veg rushed in and slashed Bison a few times across the chest, but Bison then countered and struck Vega down. Chun Li rushed in and tried to attack but she also got whacked back. Bison turned to Rarity, "I should grab what I need", he went to Rarity, he picked her up and struck her once more to make sure she stayed down and then walked off with her.

Vega got up and tried to attack Bison but Bison tossed Rarity aside and hit a Psycho Crusher attack on Vega, then dodged an attack from Chun Li and he grabbed her by the neck and blasted her back with his psycho power.

Bison approached Rarity and grabbed her again, "If you want to save her, you'll have to find me", he left the area, Vega holding his stomach in pain and struggled to move but collapsed.

"Rarity...", he felt some tears and closed his eyes to block them from coming out, "RARITY!"

Bison left with his new prize, now he can continue his plans. He is happy to have a victory in this case.

* * *

 **Vega's gonna be out for revenge now.**


	13. Storming Shadowlaw

**The Search Begins**

* * *

Interpol agents are at Chun Li's house, she's explaining the situation about Bison to them, though not really mentioning Rarity too much.

Vega was pacing around angrily, he didn't want to wait to find Rarity, he wanted to go find Bison and rip him to shreds. How dare Bison take Rarity away from him, he was gonna make Bison pay.

Chun Li was concerned too, she loves Rarity as well, but she knows going in blindly was gonna be foolish, she needed to make sure there was proper back up. Bison has his own little army, but soon she will too, but that's not all Chun Li had planned.

Chun Li had approached Vega, who was still fuming, he then turned to Chun Li, "How long must we wait!? We need to go save Rarity now!"

"Easy Vega, I'm worried too, but if we head in there blind, we might endanger her more and get ourselves killed, we need to be smart about this"

Vega groaned, "This is ridiculous! We need to find her now! Please tell me we won't have to wait long!"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning". That didn't alleviate Vega's anger much but it did give him some hope, he simply just went to sit down in the corner of the Dojo and reflect on everything.

Meanwhile Bison was on his way back to the base, Rarity still in his possession. He had the dolls place her in a cage and then approached his workroom, "Soon enough I'll be able to use that unicorn's power to my advantage, and even if Chun Li & that turncoat Vega decide to show up, they'll just be walking into their own destruction"

Bison had then sat back on his chair and made work on some plans of his.

The next day, Vega & Chun Li were taking a plane to Shadowlaw HQ. Thanks to Vega having worked there he knows where their base of operations are, assuming he's still there since Bison knows Vega likely would have talked.

They were joined by several Interpol agents, ready for a war if need be. Vega & Chun Li were ready to save Rarity from any danger Bison would put us through.

"You think these men can help us?" Vega asked. Chun Li nodded, "They are well trained men, they can handle Shadowlaw soldiers and dolls, although they're not the only back up I have"

Vega looked curious, "Who else do you have in mind?" Chun Li's answer was simply a smirk, "You'll see"

Vega rolled his eyes, "Not the answer I wanted"

"Too bad, it's the answer you get"

Vega glared at her, "Don't be cute...well not in this sense"

Chun Li giggled, then spoke honestly, "Don't worry, things will work out and Rarity will be with us again soon"

"And hopefully we'll finish off Bison, I did promise I would kill him if he did something like this", Vega had a look on his face that showed absolute determination to his mission.

Chun Li noticed the look and was somewhat concerned, while she had no problems in the death of Bison, she doesn't want Vega to slip back into his dark side.

Eventually they arrived near some mountain area in Thailand. This was close to one of Bison's bases, according to Vega, Bison spent a lot of time here recently so it's possible Bison returned to this area.

Once they got off the plane, they went to a nearby base, Chun Li wanted to make a few battle plans. Vega sat and waited impatiently for the moment he can get his revenge on Vega. While waiting, he encountered a pleasant surprise visitor, "Vega! Chun Li!"

Vega offered a smile to the visitor, "Ibuki, it's great to see you". He hugged her as she approached him, "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to help save Rarity, I'm one of Chun Li's back up fighters"

"One of?" Vega asked.

Soon he noticed another familiar face, who was talking with Chun Li, "Cammy!?"

Cammy turned to see Vega, "Hello there Vega, it's been a while"

Vega nodded, "Likewise"

He then noticed two very familiar guys in Gis, "Ken? Ryu?"

Ken waved, "Sup Vega, how have things been lately?"

"Better obviously, I must get Rarity back from that bastard Bison", Vega said.

"Don't worry Vega, we got your back, none of us wanna see Rarity get hurt", Ken said.

Ryu nodded, "We shall assist you"

Vega nodded, "Thanks", he turned to Chun Li, "Is this everyone?"

"Almost, Guile should be here soon, then you have to show us where his base is precisely", Chun Li said.

"Hopefully he didn't move it, I doubt it though, he has a lab there with important stuff, moving it would be risky for him, though this means he has security amped up"

Chun Li nodded, "Right then", she adjusted her wrist cuffs, "Time to get our pony back"

Later on after Guile had arrived, they approached the entrance to the base, though much to their surprise, it was already open, the guards near the entrance were dead too.

"That's strange, it looks like someone already went in the base", Chun Li said.

Vega tapped his chin, "I think I have an idea as to who did that", then he looked to his allies, "Stay on your guard, I am confident they are not friends, after all who else do we know that hates Bison?"

The others knew who Vega meant, Ken chuckled, "Hell of a day to take revenge"

"Works in our favor, this could mean we have all our enemies gathered in one place, making them easier to take out", Chun Li stated.

"Good thinking", Guile said and then gestured his arm, "Move in!"

The warriors went in through the front entrance, most of the guards were either dead or knocked out, they kept an eye out to make sure they weren't ambushed, "So far this takes some of the fun out of this", Chun Li said.

"It does, but if we can get Rarity to safety, that's all I care about", Vega looked to his claw, "Though I wouldn't mind gutting Bison for this, truth be told I never liked him much, very hideous man, looking back I don't even know why I put up with him, the way he treated Cammy was nothing but cowardice"

That caught her attention, "That reminds me, they day Bison sent you to kill me, what happened, you beat me and the next thing I remember, I'm with Delta Red"

Vega turned to her, "I never told you this, but after I defeated you, Bison set the base to explode to kill you, but for some reason I couldn't leave you to die, you were too beautiful", Vega caught himself, "Uh please don't get mad Chun Li…and don't tell Rarity"

"It's fine Vega, continue speaking", Chun Li stated.

"Right, anyway I grabbed before the place exploded and left you with Delta Red, then I went back to Shadowlaw, it was the only place I could fit in"

Cammy looked a bit surprised, "You saved me? How come you never told me, I could have gotten you out of Shadowlaw sooner, you'd be great in Delta Red"

"I'm just a killer Cammy, an assassin, I barely fit in to this world, the fact that Rarity & Chun Li even helped me see a life beyond that still fascinates me, yet I still feel out of place"

Ibuki stopped Vega in his tracks and hugged him, causing a blush, "Uh, Ibuki, is there any reason you're hugging me? Normally I don't mind but we're kinda in the middle of a mission"

"You need one, just to know you have friends outside of Shadowlaw, you'll never have to go back there"

Ken patted Vega's back, "Yeah, anyone can turn over a new leaf if they put their minds to it, even if you made some serious mistakes, if you really want to turn your life around, then why not? Don't let your past define you, the way I see it, if you were willing to save Cammy, then you're not all bad"

Cammy nodded, "I do appreciate that, even if the reason seems shallow you still did a good thing"

Vega had an awkward smile, "Wow, if Rarity were here to see this, she'd talk about the Magic of Friendship"

They all chuckled a bit but it was interrupted when they heard another group chuckle, "Isn't this nice?"

They looked ahead and saw Seth & Juri, both grinning evilly at the heroes. The heroes got into a fighting stance, ready for a showdown.

"It's you!" Chun Li said and got into a fighting position along with everyone else.

Vega glared, "I take it you're after Bison as well?"

"Not just Bison, we know about that pony, we're here to let you know, she's all ours", Seth said.

Vega growled, "I don't think so, if you go anywhere near her-", Vega stopped talking when some S.I.N. soldiers came to Seth with guns aimed at the heroes.

"You were saying Vega?" Seth asked.

Vega put his trademark mask on, "Get them"

The heroes rushed at S.I.N. and dodged all the bullets as Seth & Juri backed off a bit, though Juri kept a close eye out, ready to strike if need be.

Vega had slashed the soldiers with his claw, Ibuki used her kunai, everyone used their martial arts skills with Guile doing a Sonic boom to wipe them out, Cammy using her spiral kicks, Chun Li using her Kikoken blast to take out several, plus Ken & Ryu doing their hurricane kicks.

Juri rushed in and did a diving kick to Ken and then a kick to Ibuki and several strikes to Guile before doing a kick to his face.

Vega rushed in and hit a German Suplex, though Juri landed on her feet but couldn't dodge Chun Li's kick.

Guile recovered from his attack and did a Sonic Boom to Juri, though she dodged, but Cammy managed to kick her away. She turned to Guile, "Go after Seth, take Ryu & Ken with you, the rest of us can handle these soldiers!"

Ryu, Ken & Guile ran after Seth while Vega and the girls battled Juri and the soldiers. Juri did a few quick strikes to Ibuki & Cammy and then connected with Vega in the face, cracking his mask a bit.

Vega got a little concerned but remembered that Chun Li & Rarity wouldn't care if he had a scratch on his face, so he removed the mask and crushed it and focused on attacking Juri.

"Exposing your face, pretty boy!?" she then kicked him hard in the chin. Chun Li did a few hand strikes to her before doing a spin kick to her face, "Vega will still be beautiful even if he has a few bruises".

Ibuki took out a few soldiers, "Yeah, as long as he stays a sweetheart we're good with him"

Vega blushed, he didn't want to be a 'sweetheart', but he figured just let her be herself. Cammy struck Juri, "What matters is his heart!"

Vega then did his Rolling Crystal Flash and got Juri in the stomach, causing some blood to drip before kicking her face and knocking her back.

Juri got angry and rushed in to attack them again, throwing various strikes and using her enhanced power to really give it to them. She was able to take Ibuki down with a hard strike to her gut and then a hard kick to her face.

Cammy went in and matched a few blows with Juri until Juri knocked Cammy back, and then she split kick two oncoming soldiers but took a shot from Juri.

Chun Li rushed in and did her flash kicks to Juri's face and punched her back a little. Juri growled and went to attack Chun Li but Vega grabbed her and this time hit the German Suplex. He then picked up Juri and slashed her a bit, Chun Li rushing over and doing a Kikoken to the wall and then rushed in and flash kicked her against the wall, drawing blood and creating bruises in her face before backhanding Juri down.

Juri spat up blood and stood up, looking like she wants to fight more. Vega glared, "Why do you insist on continuing? You look pretty banged up" Juri rushed at him but he ducked a punch and hit her gut, then grabbed her by the neck and looked her in the eyes, "Surrender!"

Juri growled, "Who do you think you are!" she tried to punch him again but he slashed her stomach, causing her to fall over. She crawled up on him trying to use his body as leverage to stand, he allowed it and she collapsed against him and looked up to him, "…I hate you"

Vega grabbed her by the hair and dangled her before planting a kiss on her, much to her shock, and a little for Chun Li. Juri fell into some bliss during the kiss, then Vega hit a powerful uppercut to take her down.

Chun Li raised her eyebrow, "Was that a kiss of death?"

Vega grinned, "Something like that", he then kissed Chun Li, "That's a kiss of affection"

Chun Li grinned, "Come on; let's get Rarity so we both can give her a kiss of affection"

Meanwhile Ken & Ryu were battling against Seth. Guile also went in to fight but Seth had dodged several of his attacks and hit Bison with some hard kicks, hit a Shoryuken to knock him into the air and teleported up and did a Zangeif like spinning piledriver.

Ryu & Ken both did a punch to him but Seth blocked them and then kneed them both in the gut and punched them both back. He did a Dhalsim like stretch punch to them but they jumped over and landed down a kick to his chest and followed with some strong punches.

Seth teleported behind them and hit Ken with a Sonic Boom and grabbed Ryu by the neck and tossed him against a wall. Seth rushed in to attack Ryu with a punch, but he dodged last minute and struck Seth several times and knocked him back.

Ken ran in and did a flaming hadouken and Ryu hit a Hurricane kick to his face, knocking Seth around.

"I will destroy you both!" he continued his assault but they both countered and punched and kicked him back before hitting a duel Shoryuken to knock him down.

As Seth started to get up, Ryu stood there and charged one final attack, "Shinkku…HADOUKEN!" he blasted Seth, the beam going through enough to blast out the building. When the dust settled, Seth was gone.

Ryu wiped some dust from his face and went to help Guile, Ken was grinning, "That was awesome man"

"Took quite a bit of energy though", Ryu said.

Ryu got Guile to his feet, "Are you injured?"

Guile shook his head, "No, just a bit dizzy"

Ryu nodded, "Let's go see if Chun Li & the others need help"

"No need", they heard Chun Li say as she arrived with Vega & the others, "We're good"

"Let's go find Bison", Vega said. They made their way through the base, eventually finding a staircase that would lead them to Bison's room. Unbeknownst to them, Bison was watching though some security cameras.

Rarity grinned at what she saw, "Their power is amazing…you're going to lose Bison"

Bison turned to her with an evil smile, "Don't get ahead of yourself"

Balrog pounded his fists together, "Let me at 'em!"

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Such a brute"

Soon the warriors bursted through Bison's door, in which Balrog rushed in to attack them, but Chun Li kicked his gut, causing him to fall over a bit. Vega kicked him in the face to knock him back, finally Ken rushed in and hit a Shoryuken to knock Balrog out.

Vega glared at Bison and noticed Rarity in her cage, "Hold on Rarity, I will rescue you!" Chun Li cleared her throat, Vega sighed in an annoyed fashion "Fine, WE will rescue you".

Rarity smiled earnestly, "You're so noble! All of you!"

Bison just stood there with an evil grin, "Do you even have what it takes to defeat me?"

The fighters got in position, "Damn straight, you're going to fall Bison!" Ken shouted.

Bison looked on, there may be 7 of them, but he felt confident in his abilities. Bison charged up his psycho power, "Let's finish this"

It was time for the final battle, and Vega's personal redemption.

* * *

 **Final Battle Incoming, plus the final Chapter.**


	14. Who wins this round?

**Vega vs. Bison, Final Round, Fight!**

* * *

Bison charged in with a Psycho Driver but the group moved out the way quickly, but Bison was quick enough to attack right afterwards, hitting Ibuki with a hard strike and then blasting Guile back with his Psycho Power.

Vega slashed at Bison but he blocked and punched Vega back, then jumped up to avoid a punch from Ryu and Bison did a strong kick to knock Ryu to a wall.

Chun Li went for a kick but he stepped back and then did a kick of her own, but Cammy did her Spiral kick to knock Bison back.

Bison retaliated by rushing in for several strikes and knock her away, then he knocked back Ibuki when she went to help. Ryu & Ken each did a Hadouken to blast Bison back, and then Guile ran in and did his Somersault Flash Kick to knock Bison back.

Ken ran in and threw several strikes at Bison but he countered them and punched him back and then elbowed and oncoming Cammy before grabbing her and tossing her through the door, breaking it to pieces.

Vega went to slash Bison but Bison moved and appeared behind Vega to do his psycho powered blast to his back, knocking him over.

When Chun Li tried to attack, he teleported before she can land the attack and appeared above her head, doing a double foot stomp.

Ibuki tossed a few kunai at Bison but he moved out the way and then went in for a knee to her gut and then an uppercut to knock her back.

Guile tried doing a few punches, but Bison dodged them and did some psycho powered punches before elbowing him away.

Cammy went in and did a head-scissors to Bison, slamming his head against a wall. Ken took the opportunity to grab Bison and start punching him a bit before blasting him with a Hadouken.

Bison rushed in and attacked Ken several times and then hit him with a powerful uppercut attack. He then dodged a knife slash from Ibuki and then kneed her gut and smashed on her back.

Cammy tried to kick Bison but he blocked the kick and tossed her hard against a wall. Ryu went in and matched several blows with M. Bison.

Bison punched Ryu away and went to attack but Bison found himself being kicked by both Vega & Chun Li & they both tackled him out a window, falling to the ground below. Back in the office, Ryu had managed to free Rarity from her cage by destroying the lock, "Are you ok Miss?"

Rarity nodded, "I'm fine, thank you Ryu".

Ken gestured over, "Come on, we have to go help Vega & Chun Li!"

They looked down and found Vega & Chun Li still battling Bison, he attempted to block them both but they started to overwhelm him a bit. Luckily he was able to move through them and hit them both with an elbow to take them down.

From up top, Ryu & Ken were firing Hadouken blasts while Guile fired his Sonic Boom blasts. Bison dodged those and fire some Psycho Power at them and blasted all of them back, except Rarity who managed to jump down and land gracefully, training with Vega & Chun Li really helping. She glared at him, "I'll make you pay for your sins Bison!"

She rushed at him and blasted him a few times, with Bison blocking the blasts, but she jumped up and kicked his face, knocking him back. She then rushed in and did several shots to his gut and then did a strong uppercut.

Vega rushed in and hit Bison with a German Suplex. Bison got up and got kicked a few times by Chun Li's flash kicks and then she did a double kick to his chest and knocked him further back.

Bison growled and went to attack some more but Vega rushed in and slashed him a bit before doing his 'Bloody High Claw' attack, slashing Bison pretty badly, soon a lot of blood was dripping from him.

"How dare you! You disgrace!" he went to attack again, but Rarity fire a strong magic blast to knock Bison back as Vega rushed in and slashed Bison several times.

Chun Li finished things off by running in for her 'Spinning Bird Kick' to knock Bison back and finished it off by charging up her Kikoken, "Time to fall Bison!" she did her Ultra Kikoken Blast, finally finishing off Bison.

After she finished, she kneeled down, holding her chest, "That took a lot out of me". Vega helped her up a bit, "You did well Chica".

Rarity nodded, "You're very strong Chun Li, I am very proud of you".

Chun Li smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank Goodness it's finally over". The other fighters went to join them and congratulate them, their combined efforts led to the downfall of Shadowlaw and S.I.N.

After the mission, Guile made his way home, as did Ken & Ryu, but before leaving, Ryu told Vega, "You did well on changing for the better, proof that anyone can reform if they put their minds to it".

Vega nodded, "Gracias Ryu, you have done well yourself, it's an honor fighting by your side".

Ryu bowed, "Domo Arigato, til we meet again Vega", he then left on his jouney. Ken approached Vega, "I'll let you know when the next tournament is, train Rarity well and she can enter".

Vega chuckled, "She'd wipe the floor with half the fighters". Rarity giggled at that, "With the right training perhaps".

Ken nodded and walked off, "See ya around".

Vega nodded to them and turned to Chun Li & Rarity, "Let's head back to my Mansion, hopefully those Dolls are gone".

Chun Li nodded, "Hopefully".

Before they could leave, Cammy called out to them, "Wait, what about her?" she pointed to Juri, who struggled over to them, "I'm not done...with you", she struggled to say, but fell over injured. Vega approached her, a look of pity on his face, "Let's get her some medical attention, and away from this lifestyle".

They each nodded and tended to Juri, getting her to a proper medical facility.

Soon enough a lot of damage from Shadowlaw was fixed, all the fighters returned to their normal business, Juri got healed up, though out of a job, perhaps a chance to start anew, focus purely on combat.

Soon Vega was back home, no more dolls, no more Shadowlaw, now he can focus on the things that mattered most to him, his training, his looks and his women.

The following morning, Vega had gotten up, he felt realyl refreshed, he looked down and saw Rarity still resting on his chest.

"Good Morning Mi Amor, sleep well?" Vega asked. Rarity nodded, "I slept just fine dear, especially after that work out".

Chun Li started stirring to the right of Vega, "Yeah, workout, it IS exercise after all", she said with a grin.

Rarity chuckled, "Escpecially when you have more than two women to please".

Vega nodded and looked to his left and noticed Juri stirring, she looked at Vega and the others, "Wow, that was kinda fun, who knew you were all such animals in bed".

"We're the animals? You left me really sore from last night", Chun Li said. "Same here, you really liked the feel of me", Vega said.

Next to Juri, Ibuki stirred, "Yeah she was rough with me too, but Vega, you were so gentle, and really big too", she said with a blush on her face.

Next to Chun Li, Cammy stirred, "You were all pretty decent, good night honestly".

Vega laid back, "Pleasuring 5 women is pretty hard, but worth it, besides I enjoyed seeing you all take turns with each other".

The girls chuckled a bit, Vega grinned, good life he led, he has all the ladies he could enjoy, looks like it pays to be a good guy, in addition to these ladies, he's got a few other friends.

Elsewhere however, the man of Dark Hadou, Akuma, walked through the forest, he felt a strange presence, "Hm...Shadowlaw is no more, yet I feel another strange power, looks like I'll have to find what it is".

Akuma walked through the area, looking for th energy, eager to learn it's power.

A week later, he, the ladies, along with Ryu, Ken & Guile got together for a little friendly sparring session. However that was interrupted when they heard an evil laugh radiating from the air.

"Rarity...such an interesting group of friends you have", the voice said. This raised the curioisity of the fighters, who is this guy? How does he know Rarity?

Rarity however looked like she was gonna freak out, "Oh no...it's him..."

The others approached her, pretty concerned for her. Vega went to her, "That voice...it's King Sombra...isn't it?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, the very Stallion that banished me".

Everyone looked around, keeping an eye out for Sombra.

"He isn't here", Ryu said, and clenched his fists, "But I can sense his energy".

"Very clever warrior, your power does fascinate me, unfortunately if you align with Rarity, then you must be destroyed along with her".

Vega got into a fighting stance, "Come here and say that! I will make you suffer for the harm you've done to Rarity!"

"Vega, you had a chance to save her, when I offered to leave you be in exhange for keeping her in your world, it was you who will be the reason Rarity will soon die, and you will die with her, I shall destroy all of you soon enough".

Vega sighed, "I wanted her to stay at one point, but that would be selfish of me, that is an ugly trait to have", he looked up, "Now I have a new goal, to go to her world, and help eliminate the ugliness that is your tyranny!"

Rarity felt a warm heart over Vega's kind words, Chun Li spoke up, "I'll help Vega".

The others agreed, ready to go to Equestria and take down Sombra. "We will challenge and defeat you!" Ryu shouted.

"Doubtful...it is all of you who shall fall! It will come soon enough", his voice then faded away.

Rarity looked around, "You're all so kind, but I don't want to endanger any of you".

"Rarity, we're doing this because we all care about you, the Element of Generosity should experience it herself", Chun Li said.

Vega approached her, "I'm here for you Mi Amor, we all are".

Rarity smiled earnestly and nuzzled against Vega, grateful to have a group of friends that would help her.

Rarity is stuck in this world for now, but she doesn't care, as long as she can be with Vega, Chun Li & everyone else, she'll feel right at home.

* * *

 **This battle is over, but the second round shall begin soon.**


End file.
